


Undercover

by amani101



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series, Love Mode
Genre: Author not responsible for accuracy of culture or behavioral depiction, Canon Divergence, Comedy, Crossover, M/M, Mild Angst, Minor Violence, Nonprofit writing, Pure fiction, Slow Build, multiple POVs, offensive language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-06-01 15:05:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 24,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6525091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amani101/pseuds/amani101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Viewfinder, Love Mode Crossover Comedy. Takaba Akihito applies for a host position at the B&B.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Job Application

For the tenth time in the past hour, Takaba Akihito fidgeted in his seat. It was truly nerve wrecking for him to sit there amongst a sea of… he didn't know what to quite categorize these men but the word _'bishounen'_ came to mind. Handsome, even pretty men of all types were lounging around the waiting room. Some were very tall and athletic while there was a majority of short and androgynous-looking ones. All were decked out in their finest and most stylized suits he's ever seen.

Akihito ventured another nervous glance at his own. He had begged his friend, Takato, to loan him a suit. The dark pinstripe navy Hugo Boss two-piece suit was from the new Spring Collection, Takato had informed him with pride. Akihito had raised a brow in doubt when he first saw how thin it felt and how fragile it looked. But who was he to be the judge on fashion these days? He trusted Takato's judgment or more precisely, he trusted his friend's wife's taste in the matter. It was universally known amongst their circle of friends that the stylish pairing began when the two of them first hook up. Otherwise, his friend's style was just like his when he goes stag and hangs out with the boys.

His own preferences tend towards vintage and streetwear. The only suit he had was a black two-piece from some unknown brand that he wore for everything formal. Unfortunately, he wasn't able to wear it out in public again without embarrassment. Who knew semen stains are so tough to dry clean? Upon that thought, his memories of how that stain came to be cause him to blush.

"Number sixty-nine."

Upon hearing his number being called, Akihito sprang up from his seat and announced a little too loudly with nervous energy, "Here!"

A few of the more effeminate applicants giggled behind their hands while some of the taller ones snickered at him. Thinking that it was his actions that were the cause and maybe not the number for some of the naughtier minds, Akihito's already present blush deepened even further.

He flashed an apologetic grin with an awkward head bob at the lady attendant and she responded with a wide smile of her own.

"You're cute."

With that remark she signaled him to follow her down the long corridor and stopped behind a set of double doors. The attendant opened them, announced his number then she motioned him to enter. Akihito gulped and exchange a bow with her before he walked into the spacious conference room.

A panel of three interviewers, all look like they pop straight out of GQ magazine, sat on one side of the oval table. Their stoic expressions gave him little encouragement and even less an idea as to how to proceed. The man to his right motioned Akihito to take the remaining seat in front of them. He swallowed nervously as he sat down.

The instant he did so, they wasted no time and began his interview. The host in the middle dressed in a tan suit began first.

"Because of the nature of the position, we would like to keep things anonymous until the application process is complete. We shall not waste your time. Please take our questionnaire seriously despite how personal the content."

Without waiting for a verbal confirmation or a nod from Akihito, the panel began their session starting with the man on the left.

"Sexual orientation: are you bisexual, homosexual, or pansexual?"

Shit. He hadn't expected that. Akihito could feel his entire body flush with heat. The crazy thing was it was the first freaking question! How was he to survive the rest? He didn't doubt for a second the follow-up questions would be worse. For a split second he'd thought about reneging on his word and just forgo the scoop entirely but his journalism pride overrode his flight and flee instincts.

Akihito really didn't like the options and honestly didn't want to ponder his sexual orientation of all things. Was he a homo? Just because his past experiences were both men, does that make him one? His brows stitched together in confusion. This was a tough question. His brows stitched together in consternation and a few droplet of sweat began to form on his temple.

A whole minute pass by, upon realizing that they were still waiting patiently for his answer, Akihito decided to option the safest reply, "b—bi…"

"Seme, uke, or both?"

Not quite understanding the question, he stuttered out, "Pa— pardon me?"

One of them politely repeated, "Seme or uke? Top, bottom or switch?"

"Oh bottom..." he replied automatically.

Then he figured out the meaning a little too late and almost cried. It seems his flush of shame was doom to remain. Akihito couldn't do anything about it. Thankfully the interviewers kept their game faces on. He was grateful for that at least.

Unfortunately Akihito soon realized it was a bit too early in the interview to give thanks.

"Please reply yes or no to the following category: sexual experience."

"Bondage?"

He choked on the rush of images in being tied up. Leather straps, ties, belts… oh kami! "Um…yes?"

"Spanking?"

He choked on that one too. What the hell kind of questions were these! Another image popped up of him being punished for something by a certain someone that he'd wanted to forget.

He answered that rather meekly, "…yes?"

Then realizing too late how it made him sound like such a sexual deviant, Akihito tried amending his answers, "but it's not by choice!"

Sadly, for all his effort, he didn't receive any sympathy for his outburst. The three interviewers kept solid on their stone face imitations, the only indication they heard him was the slight pause in their note taking. Akihito visibly deflated and answered the rest of the questions in a dead monotone.

"Using toys?"

"Yes."

Thus, as the panel ticked off each item, Akihito felt his mortification growing bigger and bigger while he felt smaller and smaller as he answered yes to almost all the items on the list.

"Let us move on to next category: skill sets."

In hearing that, Akihito wanted to run for the hills and take cover. He had a really good idea where these questions were going and it was no where good. However it was too late for him. His male pride has already shattered on the floor somewhere between nipple pinching and deep thrusts.

His suspicions were soon proven right upon further mortification.

"On a scale of one through ten and ten being expert level: how do you rate your skill in giving a blowjob?"

A half hour later…

Akihito found himself being ushered immediately to the next room for part two of the interview. Unbeknownst to him, the previous panel of interviewers had taken one look upon his entry through the doors and had already given their stamp of approval. They knew he was going to be picked up for sure; however it didn't mean they couldn't have their fun for the next hour and enjoy the kinky responses he provided. The three of them even ad lib quite a few just to see and hear the results. It was too bad company regulation highly emphasized that there be absolutely no fraternizing with coworkers. Even though wanted said aloud, they envied the 'King of Pheremones' for the next portion.

Akihito was quite relieved to relinquish the hot seat and was anxious to move on. Unfortunately he didn't expect the second phase to be much worse.

"Strip."

"Wha—?"

He was barely into the cozy room when the singular interviewer asked him that question.

The man was tall even whilst sitting down in a black leather love seat. The interviewer was equally dressed in high fashion and had an air about him that scream at Akihito to run. He knew the predatory feeling well and hope the man wouldn't pounce.

His hackles rose when the man openly admired Akihito from head to toe and repeated the word, "Strip."

For once in his freelancing career, Takaba Akihito thought he might be in over his head on an assignment when he reluctantly began to disrobe in front of this leering stranger.

Ten minutes later…

After the most silent, degrading, and thorough inspection of his person later, he was again dressed and waiting alone in another room.

This time though, he didn't have to wait long. Another lady attendant flagged his attention and motioned him to follow her.

By now Akihito truly dreaded whatever was coming next. He couldn't take any more degrading questions or examinations. He certainly hoped there wouldn't be a live demo or something equally as mortifying. Kami forbid!

He was brought into a waiting elevator which took them to somewhere on the upper floors. The attendant directed him through another set of doubles doors and left. There he was greeted most enthusiastically by a mustached man in his early forties.

Akihito took that as a good sign, unfortunately, and bow awkwardly towards the man who's obviously in charge. Despite making it this far though, that feeling of wanting to flee kept returning. Thus he continued his mantra in reminding himself of the promise he made to follow through with the undercover assignment.

"You've charmed our interviewers most impressively. After we follow up on your references and do our routine background checks, you'll be home free. So welcome to Blue Boy, Tanaka Aki."

He managed a nervous laugh as he bow in acceptance and couldn't help but think: what had he gotten himself into?


	2. Mentoring Program

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the encouragement from those who are new to the story and those who remember reading this way back when on FF.net. There will be some changes and additions to the original version. Hopefully it won't take me long to revamp them all.

At the conclusion of Blue Boy's full week of open candidacy, all eight alternating interviewers along with the two division managers were requested to attend a meeting with the owner and his personal assistant at the executive conference room located on the same floor of the owner's office.

In the history of Blue Boy, such a meeting was unprecedented to begin with. Unfortunately it was necessary. In the past year alone, Blue Boy's number one uke had retired due to heart problems while the number two uke has signed a long term exclusive contract with a renowned supermodel. Also both number one and two seme are semi-retired as well. In addition to these losses, Blue Boy's reputation for quality escorts was under fire from the competition as newer host clubs emerged within Shinjuku and Gion. A few of their hosts had even jump ship with the promise from such competitors for the status as number one host. It came with a higher salary as well as commission and side perks. Due to these changes, Blue Boy had lost a few of their clienteles to these new fares.

Aoe Reiji, said owner of Blue Boy, would have liked to forgo the sordid business altogether in his personal opinion. However, that was not an option. He had begrudgingly vowed to his late father to carry on his empire and despite his abhorrence to do it, Reiji always honors his word.

In the olden days during Aoe senior's reign, new recruits were brought in by extortion, blackmail and even bought. Fortunately for everyone, including his successor, the only trait the father and son shared was their dark good looks and ruthless business sense. Reiji hated his father and vowed never to use such methods. When he took over the reins ten years ago, Reiji conducted a rare one on one meeting with all his employees and asked them a single question: would they wish to leave his employment and be compensated or chose to stay and start a new contract? Many were dumbfounded at first to be given such a choice but oddly most of them chose to stay.

In the beginning, the number of hosts remained steady. Then as the years go by, a few did retire, some moved on to other positions within Reiji's employment and a few even got married. The number of hosts was never as high during Aoe senior's reign but the son was fine with Blue Boy's profit margins. It wasn't until competitions arise that he soon questions the hire by recommendation method he previously employed.

However, since he's given his word, he can't help but strive for the top and care for the hundreds of people he employs. So with such vacancies to fill, the campaign for refreshing and alluring new faces was conducted. If this method works out, Reiji plans to conduct such a search once a year in different cities and even countries. This expansion would certainly bring in more clients with varying taste and refinement.

From the two hundred applicants that applied, only ninety-seven made the first cut from the interview process. However after their references and background history was checked out, only two-thirds passed the second cut with a quarter of the applicants still on the in-need-of-more-information list. They had managed to weed out the weirdoes, along with quite a few sex offenders and criminals, even a handful of nosy reporters very easily. All in all, the number of possible candidates looked quite promising in their favor. They were bound to find a few diamonds in the rough.

The two managers were hopeful as they presented applicant after applicant to the owner via random order. Unfortunately, Aoe Reiji immediately discarded the first five upon just opening up the folder and seeing their pictures. A few more files later, he spent a couple of minutes reading over their profile before they too were discarded into the pile listed as unacceptable. Thus the owner continued this process for ten more profiles and still none were chosen as acceptable. Both managers shared a concerned look with each other before they turn to the most senior host from the group of interviewers for his interception.

Jinnai Kuniaki caught their imploring glances and smirked in amusement. Whether he was ignoring them, no one could tell as he lit a stick of cigarette and sank back into the comfy leather chair. The man even closed his eyes as he smoked lazily.

Both managers sigh to themselves and resign to wait it through.

It was eight o'clock in the evening when the large stack of application forms were whittled down to twenty profiles that had yet to be reviewed. Of the forty that was perused, only five were actually consulted upon and discussed among the group. Out of these five, only four were deemed acceptable by the owner in the end.

"Next, is number sixty-nine, owner. He's quite a remarkable fellow," cheered the manager that oversees the uke division. The three seme hosts that interviewed the applicant perked up in unison upon hearing the number and nodded in agreement.

Reiji raised a brow at their eager expressions and open up the folder to see for himself. A grin appeared suddenly and disappeared, but the three hosts and manager caught the rare gesture and smiled to each other. That grin reappeared when Reiji took another look at the photos taken from the hidden cameras and reread the profile on the applicant. For the person to project such candor and friendliness to have such a sexual profile, Reiji's interest was piqued.

"He's fascinating to watch. Very animated and blushes very easily," supplied one of the three hosts.

"Yes, very opened too. I think he's adorable and kind of kinky," declared another.

"I think he has a lot of potential," the other jumped in as well.

Reiji couldn't help but find their enthusiasm on the person amusing since his hosts were taught to remain aloof most of the time. He couldn't help but agree with their assessment though. There was certainly potential. No doubt about it. From the applicant's animated expressions to his appearance in formal wear and complete nudity to his sexual profile, the boy was quite a find. It would have been preferable if he was a virgin like another candidate but given the person's profile to have only two sexual partners it was an oddity.

Unlike the double digits and even triple digits some applicants reported (which was most likely inflated), the singular digit made the statement seem true. Thus given such a history if one was to base on the number of partners, the applicant's sexual history indicates that either his past lover was quite skilled or the person was in the process of being trained.

Either scenario presented a problem. In addition, Reiji frowned when he notice how little reference was given. The fellow barely qualifies to be placed in the stack before him. Upon further notice, just as he suspected, said applicant was on the list of those who needed further background checks. A thorough inspection could take months. To invest in the kid now was risky business. And that was something he couldn't afford. Reiji was about to place the folder on a separate pile when his most senior host joined the fray.

"I will train him," Jin stated without preamble.

Reiji turned towards the host and stared questionably. The host did not elaborate further however as he continued to smoke lazily with his eyes closed.

Amused by Jin's rare offer to volunteer as trainer, Reiji promptly reminded the host of the circumstances, "He'll need to be kept under tabs before we declare him work-able, Jinnai."

The host merely flashed him a wicked grin before he said, "That'll be more than enough time, owner."

"Hn."

With that as the owner's response, file number sixty-nine was placed with the other four folders as another was handed to the owner.

* * *

Three days later…

Akihito received a letter in the mail that was forwarded to him from his alias residence in the Yokohama prefecture. He opened the manila envelope with dread as he perused the contents and released a heartfelt groan. Oh how he had hoped and wished that the offer would not come.

* * *

Two days later…

Akihito made the last of his arrangements then packed a duffle bag full of his essential belongings and bid his beloved cameras a tearful goodbye.


	3. Welcoming Committee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only minor changes made.

"Welcome to Blue Boys Host Club. I am Watanabe Goro, one of the division branch chief," introduced the speaker.

He then nodded to the other person standing beside him. This person, with the mustache whom Akihito had met just briefly on his interview day, took the cue then continues where the other left off. "And I am Sato Noburu, the other division branch chief."

Both bow in unison towards the six people who sat in one long row. Amongst them was Akihito who was unfortunately wedged between two very tall men which was due in part by his late arrival. It was the only seat left when he arrived at the towering skyscraper and located the reception area at the building's mezzanine level. In fact, he was very much surprised that the club was located on the same hotel building he had his interview at. Previously, he had thought that the B&B host club had outsourced a third party firm to conduct their interview process with and they have booked the hotel for such a purpose. Apparently he was mistaken, along with the rest of his expectations on the B&B host club in general. The hotel is the club.

He had expected (from what he'd understood and heard of such establishments) a seedy club of sorts or some back alley watering hole type of soap house in the red light district of Shinjuku. Never would he have thought a host club would be as daring and blatant as to be situated within the same district as the commerce and political epicenter of Tokyo. It made sense though. In the guise of a hotel, the club allowed members of certain reputation and fame to enter without cause for alarm. In all outward appearance, the club did operate like a high class hotel.

After the initial shock wore off, Akihito soon realized why the detective who approached him about a month ago was so adamant upon asking for his help (even though Akihito still questions why him in particular) to unearth such a scandalous business front. Who knew what sort of secrets such an organization that rides the border of legal business practices may have to offer. For all he knew, the detective could be right that the host club could be harboring sex slaves for trade on the black market. Thus Akihito, suddenly feeling a compelling interest in the scoop (despite being coerced in doing it in the first place) had silently vowed to get to the bottom of things.

So now, regardless of his best efforts to take mental notes of the current proceedings and the people around him, Akihito found it was easier said than done. His stomach kept growling and the low rumbling continues to grow in frequency and in volume. He hated going on stakeouts and confrontations on an empty stomach, but that wasn't as annoying, although still embarrassing, as the continuous shiver down his spine. The hair on his back had been standing on end for a while now. Somehow or another, since the moment he'd walked through the rotating doors of the skyscraper, his survival instincts were flashing warning signals from every corner. His gut feeling told him to run, but he couldn't. His pride would not allow it. But despite feeling like a piece of prime meat on the chopping block, Akihito swiftly strolled down the high vaulted lobby and valiantly tried to ignore the dozen or so pair of eyes following his every move. And despite his best efforts to not identify the situation in connection with a certain person, his walk through the lobby (which he'd thought would never end) made his senses reeled from the same intensity as if a dozen pair of golden-eyes was fixed on him.

The loud sound of two double doors swung open brought Akihito out of his roving thoughts. He mentally chided himself for not paying attention for the past ten minutes or so and turned his head to watch a group of men in cream color uniforms file into the room and take their places behind the two branch chiefs.

Watanabe stepped forward and gestured towards the group of men in general as he said, "Now that you have your assignments, please follow your designated page boy."

With their backs standing tall and uniforms crisply pressed, they bow low in unison before they moved to each stand behind Akihito and the others.

Then Watanabe continued, "All your future assignments will be conducted via your designated page boy. Likewise, please address all your requests and correspondence through him."

Sato chimes in accordingly, "I hope you find your accommodations to your liking. In the mean time, before your training begins please take the time you need to relax and adjust to your new home. It will be our pleasure to work with you in the future."

Watanabe and Sato bow again in unison before they left. Then as if on cue, as soon as the pair made their exit, each of the new recruits rose from their seats and moved to follow their designated page boy who had already grabbed their respective luggage. Akihito had intended to approach one of them and subtly asked what was going on, but the others had already swiftly waltzed out the door as well. He frantically looked about for his own page boy before locating the younger man waiting near the doors with a bored expression on his face.

The photographer grinned apologetically and was about to introduce himself but the fellow already made a move to pick up Akihito's duffle bag, swung it over his right shoulder, and proceed to lead him towards the employee elevators. Finding the younger man's behavior to be a bit standoffish, Akihito shrugged his shoulders and assume it was some weird company policy seeming as how the other hosts were treated the same say.

Unfortunately for them, Akihito and his page boy were too late to enter the compartment that carried the others already and they had to wait a few minutes for another to arrive at their level. The page boy remained quiet throughout the wait and the ride up. Akihito glanced nervously about as he followed the fellow to his room. For the first time, he felt truly alone in this endeavor despite the assurance that an extraction was only a call away.

His thoughts continue to wander as he absently entered his room after the page boy opened the door with an electronic card key. An idea to solicit the fellow's help came to mind when he was suddenly grabbed from behind and thrown on the bed none too gently.

"Oomph!" His cry was muffled by the bedding. Alarmed by the sudden attack, Akihito tried to regain his footing but found it next to impossible. Both his hands were twisted behind his back by a firm grip while a surprising light body straddles his back.

_Shit!_ Akihito thought wildly, _I shouldn't have let my guard down._


	4. Meet the Hired Help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Made some changes to the sentence construct. I now realize that my writing from back then has certainly changed quite a bit. Unfortunately I'm too lazy to revamp all my wording choices. Please take that in mind upon reading future chapters. I'll do my best to transition from words of old to my current style of writing. Until the next chapter and changes. Bon-a-petit!

Being in similar situations before where he almost always somehow or other end up getting held down then molested, Akihito did not care for the same scenario to play out one bit. He took that budding anger and channeled all his strength to gather for a monumental heave upwards when the wind was taken out of his sails quite literally when his assailant atop him leaned over his back and pressed a hand down between his shoulder blades. Whatever air Akihito had left in his lungs escaped in a whoosh.

_Damn it!_

He gritted his teeth in frustration even as his mind rapid-fire with thoughts of escape. It was stupid of him to let his guard down. As distracted as he was, Akihito was certain that it was the page boy. The man had seemed harmless enough, yet he should have known better.

_Was it Asami who'd sent him? But he couldn't have known I'm here! I'd made sure of that… besides, he's not even my target this time... Unless…_

Quick on the heel of that thought, another wild conjecture popped up.

_No fucking way! Have I've been discovered?_

Not believing his fortune could have taken a turn for the worse so soon, Akihito refuse to go down without a fight. A flashback of Fei Long came into mind. He shook it off immediately.

_No, not again._

Not when Detective Imamiya's words loomed over his head.

_No way, no how am I going to be shipped out of the country and be some perverted foreigner's plaything!_

With half of his face planted against the beddings, Akihito frantically scan the parts of the room that was visible to him. Espying a black lacquer figurine of a cat ready to pounce perching on the night stand about an arm's reach from his current position, Akihito quickly formulated a plan and decided to play dead. Not quite literally. No. He struggled briefly as expected and suddenly went limp. Hoping the assailant would take the bait and bided his time.

Moments later, the hand on his back lifted and the grip on his wrist loosen. The page boy rose from sitting on his back as if searching for something within his pocket. Akihito did not care to stick around to find out what; he took that moment to successfully wrestle his arms free. Then with a risky all-or-nothing heave, he pushed off from the bed and lunged for the figurine.

In turn, the page boy realizing his mistake lunges after Akihito, but was too late. With a loud conk, the figurine landed square on the man's forehead. The page boy howled in pain before staggering back and landed on his haunch.

Eyes wide with disbelief, the page boy didn't have time to reconnoiter the turn of events when Akihito loomed over him and delivered another blow that knocked him out cold.

* * *

An hour later…

Katsuki Kyousuke groggily woke with a pounding headache. Pun definitely not intended. He tentatively tried opening his eyes, but his vision swam. He shook his head to regain his equilibrium before making another attempt. When his eyes return to focus, they were met with the brilliant colors of an abstract painting hanging on the beige colored wall. Katsuki breathe out a sigh of relief and pushed himself up to a sitting position on the bed as best he could to survey the spacious room in search for his immediate concern. The newcomer was obviously missing.

 _Hn,_ He thought sarcastically, _I suppose turnabout is fair play._

His hands were tied behind his back while his legs were tied together with his own rope he'd brought for the occasion. He tried the restraints but it wouldn't budge, although thankfully his limbs are numb. The restraints weren't so tight as to stop his circulation either. When he gets out of this embarrassing predicament, the return of blood flow would have been a bitch to endure otherwise.

His head on the other hand though, hurts like hell. And from what he'd felt before he was knocked out, the wound on his forehead was bleeding too. Odd though, he couldn't feel any blood dripping from his cut or any dry blood caking there either. But before he could ponder that odd fact any further, the door to the bathroom opened. Katsuki realized the newcomer hadn't left after all and knew he had some explaining to do judging from the scowl on the other's face.

* * *

Upon noticing that the page boy had waken Akihito immediately donned on a scowl that would have made a certain golden-eye businessman proud. He then moved to drag a heavy wooden chair from a nearby table from the corner of the room to the foot of the bed. He threw a leg over to straddle the seat then crossed both arms loosely on the back of the chair before beginning his interrogation.

"Why'd you attack me?" Akihito gave himself a mental pat on the back for maintaining his cool façade.

The page boy had the good graces to blush at his words.

 _Good,_ the photographer thought. His gut feeling was right.

After he dropped the figurine on the floor, Akihito had made sure the man was out cold before he made quick work of tying the page boy up before he grabbed his duffle bag and fled. But just when his hands reached for the doorknob, his conscience came back to haunt him as the adrenaline rush slowly dissipated. After a brief hesitation, Akihito dropped his duffle bag back on the floor and turned back to check on the page boy.

The wound on the man's forehead was bleeding steadily while a blue-purplish bruise had already formed within the perimeter of the blow. He then checked the area where he hit the hardest and winced at the huge bump found there. Luckily, if it weren't for the man wearing his page boy uniform cap to soften the blow, Akihito could have very well killed him. The thought of it took whatever remaining anger he had out of his system.

His worry for the fellow prompted him to action. Akihito searched the room and found a white emergency kit inside a small drawer beneath the sink located in the bathroom. He opened the kit, checked for all the necessary items then grabbed a few hand towels by the sink before he went back to the bedroom. There, while Akihito cleaned up the wound and bandage the cut, he noticed how young the man looked. Why, if he was correct, the man was not much older than Akihito himself, perhaps even a few years younger than him.

 _This doesn't make any sense,_ he thought.

He had yet to see such a man or any man so young that is under Asami's employment, which means the page boy was not sent by Asami as he had thought earlier. Then if the B&B had discovered his real identity and his purpose for being here, why would they send someone who was so easily defeated and had no backup? It didn't make any sense at all. There were only two other possibilities he could think of, both could be provided by one person: the page boy himself. So either the man was working for someone else he was not familiar with altogether or the page boy has a hidden agenda of his own. And if Akihito was a betting man, the latter seem to ring true.

And if he was to make another bet, the page boy seems too… almost pretty looking to want to deal with Akihito in… that sort of way, even though he had misjudged Fei Long with the same logic. Now though, he could safely say he could recognize verily that both Fei Long and Asami emitted certain… dominating vibe when they… are aroused so to speak. Luckily, the page boy did not however. So this means the man must be after something else: information, perhaps? Akihito had no idea. It could be a number of things. Thus instead of fleeing, Akihito decided to stay and find out what was going on.

A full minute had pass and the man had yet to volunteer a reason. Annoyed by the lack of response, Akihito tried again and found it thrilling to actually use the bad cop routine, "Why'd you attack me? Who'd sent you?"

Apparently he needed more practice, since instead of making the other sing,the page boy just averted his eyes before pressing his lips to a thin line.

Frustrated, Akihito forgo his act and bitched in his regular tone, "Fucking hell! Don't you dare give me the silent treatment, asshole! You don't just tackle a guy and expect him to not ask why. So fucking tell me already or kami help me, I swear I'll bash another dent in your skull."

Now that, had got him the response he wanted. Taken aback by Akihito's outburst, the page boy turned back to face him with a slight grimace before flashing him a placating smile.

"Hey, I'm sorry okay! No need to get violent. Don't shout either. My head is pounding enough as it is. No need to add to that."

Akihito harrumph at the attitude given by his prisoner. 

_Such audacity!_

Thinking that he has the man's cooperation now, Akihito reiterated his question yet again as he gesticulated widely to the room in general, "Well? Why me? Why attack me of all things? I don't even know you."

The page boy had the cheekiness to roll his eyes before he replied, "Katsuki Kyousuke at your service. Under the circumstances, it would be false to say it's my pleasure to meet you."

Akihito replied in kind, "Tanaka Aki; can't say I'm pleased to meet you either."

The other flashed a genuine lopsided grin filled with mirth when he ignored the dig altogether and requested, "Look, I'll answer all your questions alright? Just untie me first."

Akihito raised a dubious brow.

"I said I was sorry. I won't attack you again, I promise. And besides, my head hurts too much right now."

Akihito continues to look doubtful.

The other rolled his eyes once more before he grinned sourly, "I really am in no condition to do you harm, I swear. Sheesh, just take that damn cat back in your hands then and bash anywhere else if you like— except my head of course, it hurts too much— if I so much as touch you again, okay?"

After a brief hesitation, Akihito raised himself from the chair and walked over to quickly undo the binds. Immediately he picked up the figurine off the floor and went back to straddle the chair. With a pointed look, Akihito reminded the other to behave then demanded, "Now talk."

While the page boy absently rubbed his wrists before tentatively probed his head with his fingers, the man slowly began his tale.

"It all started when Jinnai..."


	5. Misconceptions in the Work Place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small changes. Nothing fancy.

Akihito blink several times to wake from his stupor before he picked his lower jaw back off the floor when the page boy finally finished with his asinine tale. And stupid him, he'd sat through it all. The whole ten minutes and thirty-two seconds of it.

He must have hit the poor boy too hard. Akihito shook his head, suddenly feeling sorry for the page boy.

But no, wait…

Concussions make a person dizzy and even slightly speech impaired. He should know since he'd received more than a few bumps on the head and then some on his many escapes from the underworld. This person has no such problem though. In fact, the man was very lively in telling his story with such colorful name callings.

He must have escaped from his cell somewhere in this huge building then, Akihito thought.

Who knew the detective was really on to something. This scoop entailed much more than he'd suspected. This man was proof of the club's effrontery. By day or rather by night, B&B seems to be just one of those cheesy gay host club while behind closed doors they cage young pretty boys up, probably use them for deviant sex like Asami did to him, drive them mad when they don't cooperate or when they're broken, then ship them out for delivery if they don't' behave. Who would believe them if they escape with such nonsense coming out of their mouths?

Just like this one.

Akihito almost left his perch to pat the page boy on the head and maybe even give the boy a comforting hug to let him know everything will be alright. That he'll save him and the others (he was fairly sure there were others). But Akihito didn't. He reminded himself as a good journalist should given the evidence before him: it is best to play along with such a prime piece of information landing so nicely on his lap. Who knows, this Katsuki person might lead him to other more incriminating evidence that will bring the whole organization down for good.

Feeling guilty for having to continue this man's descent to madness, Akihito grimaced inwardly at his decision then steel his resolve to reiterate what he has learned, "Okay, so let me get this straight. This jingai— "

"Jinnai." The other corrected with a scowl.

"Right Jinnai… who's your boyfriend, hasn't seen you for weeks now?"

Katsuki pouted and confirmed with one firm dip of his head.

"And you've been worried about the bast—"

The page boy flashed him a warning look. Akihito curbed down his impulse to roll his eyes at the hypocrite. The man had been calling this Jinnai, bastard left and right.

"You've been worried about him and asked around, but they wouldn't tell you. So long story short, you figured out somehow that he's cheating on you with someone else here?"

Akihito heard a sniff in confirmation. The photographer curled his upper lip in disgust at the display and continued, "So that is why you've decided to attack— um, ask the new recruits?"

Katsuki wiped the brimming tears from his eyes and sniffed again before he said, "Yup, you've got it. You were my first choice."

Akihito couldn't help it upon hearing that added comment. He tried to rein in his growing frustration in speaking to this mad man and decided to forgo mincing his words any further, "Why the hell would you choose to attack me? I don't know anybody here!"

The page boy shrugged. "He went missing since the hiring process began."

Akihito raised a brow at that logic and said sarcastically, "So?"

"So, it must be one of you new guys." said Katsuki simply with a grimace.

The journalist in him released a sigh then he slumped over the back of the chair and ruffled his own hair wildly. He felt like banging his ahead against the wall. Akihito took in a deep breath and try to regain some semblance of useful information from the conversation. He commented irritably, "Excuse me if I don't appreciate being chosen first of all people."

At this point, the other tried to fix an accusing scowl at him; unfortunately the man's face looked pinched instead of threatening. In fact, Akihito had to disgustingly agree that Katsuki looked more like a lost puppy, a rather cute lost puppy pouting. He shook the disturbing thought out of his mind then resettled on the chair to wait for the other to provide some light on the matter. Hopefully some useful information on the organization would be nice.

It was more likely that the boy's usual customer, a foreigner probably, must have got tired of him and had moved on to another victim. Then of course, the boy must have convinced himself that the customer was a boyfriend in order to cope with being used for sex. But now that the customer is no longer interested, the boy's gone mad.

It makes perfect sense now, Akihito thought.

He could totally understand where the boy was coming from. If he was kept by Asami for more than a day when he was first caught, he would have gone mad too. Perhaps that is why all his subsequent meetings with the crime lord soon after, always ends up with him instinctively wanting to escape from the man's grasp as soon as possible. Who knows what other deviant sex acts the man wanted to do with him? Akihito frowned when he realized he had done it again. As much as he'd told himself for the past month to stop all connections to the man, his thoughts keep leading back to Asami.

After that night when Asami offered to buy him an apartment, Akihito had escaped the man's own lush condo as if the crime lord had sic his goons on him. He couldn't believe that Asami had actually suggested that he be a kept man! It was bad enough that Asami waltz into his life like a typhoon whenever he wants, swept everything into chaos after fucking him mindlessly every time, then has the freaking nerve to leave without so much of a goodbye! It was too much! Akihito had decided then he would do everything he can to avoid the path of typhoon Asami.

And this past month he had successfully done just that. Unfortunately though, he couldn't prevent his thoughts from wondering about the man more often than not. But that wasn't half as bad as being unable to stop his hands from wandering down his pants whenever his thoughts manage to stray easily to those embarrassing moments he'd mention, make that many embarrassing moments with the man. Realizing that he was doing it again, Akihito cursed under his breath and his frown deepened.

* * *

Katsuki couldn't believe the man before him had such a large ego. Was the newly hired host really that clueless? He strongly doubted that. No one could look like that and not flaunt it. He should know, Katsuki have been using his charms since day one and he can proudly say that he can still command attention and favors when he turns it on. Not that there was a need for it since meeting Jinnai.

That man had challenged him since the first time they've met. Katsuki had to genuinely work for Jinnai's approval and praises while under the man's fake host training. He thought he had won the older man's heart too after that night when they finally slept together. After all, why would Jinnai present him with legitimate papers to work as a pageboy? Why would the man give him the opportunity to be by his side if not to say 'now they can be together'?

But that was two weeks ago. He had seen Jinnai once or twice in passing after that night, but the man soon disappeared altogether. Katsuki refused to believe that the older man was ignoring him. He absolutely won't believe it. Stubbornly, he took on his new duties as page boy with expediency and conducted his own investigation. He had bits and pieces of information in hearing snippets of conversation from some of the other page boys and hosts. The words that kept circulating was 'lucky bastard', 'naked', and 'prime ass'. He couldn't make heads or tail out of them until it all clicked together when he saw the new employees.

He had immediately turned his charm on his boss, Sato-san, and requested to be the designated page boy to the man before him, this Tanaka Aki. His plan to confront the brunette would have worked too had he not counted on the man to fight back so viciously. He'd only meant to scare the man away from Jinnai. However, he supposes his actions could be seen as crazy and pretty darn suspicious from someone who doesn't know him. That is why Katsuki couldn't really hold the man's actions against him, but that doesn't mean he liked this Tanaka person's arrogant behavior one bit.

Thus he spat out his response a tad too openly, "because you're his type."

That arrogant bastard had the audacity to blush and stammered, "… n-no way!"

Katsuki regarded the man with slit eyes and grumble a warning, "it doesn't matter, just stay away from him. You got that?"

"Believe me, that won't ever happen," The man readily agreed.

Katsuki still remain suspicious of him, despite the man's easy consent. Even if Tanaka doesn't want Jinnai (still unbelievable, that), Katsuki still has to deal with a lusty Jinnai taking what he wants regardless the likes or dislikes of the fellow. He would have to be alert, which means he would need to cut access between the two by all means. Katsuki smiled widely upon realizing that his position as personal page boy would allow him to do just that.

* * *

Seeing the out-of-place happy smile on the boy made Akihito rethink the whole concussion theory he had. Perhaps he should take the boy to a clinic. Thus, he decided to tuck the little information he'd received away and change the subject.

"Anyways, maybe we should get your head checked out. You do have quite a bit of a lump on your head."

The page boy grinned and commented, "If you wanted to get my attention to stop, the first hit would have done it. But the second was just overkill."

At least he has a sense of humor.

Akihito harrumph at that thought and found he was more than relieved that Katsuki was not the type to hold a grudge. It was a good start to begin forming an ally in this place. Thus he was able to reply with the same snarky tone, "I'll be sure to remember that next time."

Katsuki laughed while he moved off the bed but his legs instantly collapsed beneath him. Akihito was there in an instant supporting the page boy. It was awkward at first to move together, but they soon found a stride that works.

When they managed to exit the room and out onto the empty hallway, Akihito was at a lost to go from there.

"Just take me to the infirmary on the fourth floor."

It seems Katsuki wasn't just a mad man with a sense of humor; the boy could read minds too.


	6. Of Mentors and Men

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Never realized that my writing style changed so much. So it's been brutal trying to edit this. Will definitely come back to it sometime later.

"Please try to hold back your blush Abe-kun. There is only so much makeup can cover."

"I'm s- sorry, Yanase sempai."

The mild manner host quickly move before the petite man lying on the floor within strategically placed white linen folds, then presents a small compact from his pocket and opens it. The retired host then dab Abe's forehead and both redden cheeks with a brush once more before he retreats just as quickly. Abe returns to posing once more.

"Good good. You will find that a little can go a long way to lure a man. Your natural sweet face and demure gestures will entice them without much effort. Now, please change it up to allow some skin to show. Remember, not too much."

"O- Okay."

Akihito couldn't stand to watch, but stood there amongst the others he did for the last hour and a half waiting for his turn. They each get an hour session. Another half hour and he was next. Lucky him. Not.

He knew now, lady luck was definitely not on his side ever since he took up this misadventure from the detective. So far, there was nothing about this assignment he felt good about. He wanted out. Now; preferably before his turn. He tosses another quick look at his own mentor and quickly looks away.

 _Kami-sama help me_ , he prays. _Deliver me away from this place._

Akihito would accept even a minor earthquake, but nothing short of a miracle happened. It seems the gods were deaf of late, for his prayers had been left unanswered for far too long.

He couldn't help but be both disgusted and anxious upon seeing the present mentor and his apprentice conducting their lessons in front of everyone as if it was a perfectly normal thing to do. In front of a famous photographer no less. Blue Boy didn't just hire anybody; they've managed to book Ninagawa Mika sensei himself!

The man was known for his fashion photography and just recently started his directorial debut with that American adaptation _'Memoir of a Geisha'_ movie. How B &B manage that was beyond Akihito's scope of reference. Perhaps the club has something on the man? Perhaps the fellow has a gambling addiction or other and has his arm twisted so that his secrets won't be leaked to the public? Whatever the case may be, under any normal circumstances, Akihito would have been eager to study Ninagawa sensei at work, but he couldn't. Not with his real identity on the line. He silently prayed that the man won't remember him despite his bad luck.

 _Maybe Ninagawa sensei won't remember my asking for an autograph at the movie's press conference a year ago_ , thought Akihito as he looked nervously at the famous photographer.

Oh how he wish he could be somewhere else. But that was not to be. For if his wishes were to be granted at all, then the domino effects one call consequences from making one choice that led to another would be avoided entirely. Thus he would not have met Asami at all. Then his life would have been back to the old chasing criminal shots routine instead of applying to be a host and getting host training. Things seem to be just getting worse for him.

Not only did he have to stay and play witness to already two uke's tutelage, it was his turn coming up next. And judging by the Asami-like smirk his mentor was giving him, Akihito's irritability level rose unbelievably even higher. He hadn't meant to be agitated, but that seems to be his perpetual state ever since meeting his mentor or more precisely being introduced to his own interviewer. The one and the same: Jinnai Kuniaki; a.k.a. Jin; a.k.a. Katsuki's boyfriend; a.k.a. the pervert who saw him naked and examined his body thoroughly.

The real one, not the foreign bastard he thought the other conjured up. The man was real and he turns out to be his mentor of all things. So mad-man Katsuki was right to suspect his so-called boyfriend. He'd promise Katsuki that he'll stay away from the guy, but how was he suppose to do that now? The man has been practically joined to him at the hip since yesterday. Well, not quite so literally. Disgusting, even just the thought of that. It irks him all the same.

The fact is, Jin reminds him too much of Asami. The man smells like Asami: all tobacco and expensive colognes. The man dresses like Asami: tailored suits, shiny Italian loafers, and his artisan crafted gold watches. The man even smirks like Asami for heaven sake. This was too much. His mentor was too much. How is he to stay away from the man now? Not just for Katsuki sake, if the pageboy ever comes back from his concussion, but from Akihito's own nerves.

He can't escape and he can't complain to management. He already tried. Jin is his mentor. And the Asami clone was going to teach him how to be a proper host, Sato-san, the uke division chief said so. Yes, lucky him, he was placed in the uke division. But that was another thing entirely that he was irked about.

That was not quite exactly what Jin had put it upon meeting Akihito at the formal reception they received later on that day. Actually, the man said something like, "I'm going to teach you to seduce me."

That had Akihito almost screech in fright, tuck his tail between his legs and run for his life. It freaked him out, that statement. Really it did. Those words were spoken so casually amongst fellow hosts who were mingling so effortlessly.

For he did not run away from one Asami to meet his clone, not that he didn't have much on his plate already. What with him dodging Asami's surveillance squad and going through all the trouble of establishing a good alias to go undercover. He had just added Katsuki's 'request' to his list when that promise was wash. How is he to explain that to the pageboy now when he comes back from his stay at the infirmary? Maybe Katsuki can put a leash on his boyfriend. Never mind that; how is he to survive Asami's clone until then?

As much as Akihito would like an immediate answers to his questions, currently he has much worse things to worry about. Albeit what could be more important than pondering how to avoid and get rid of the Asami doppelganger? Well posing nude before everyone certainly does it. Not that he has a problem with nudity or posing nude. After all, if he was able to pose for that stupid postcard last Christmas (yeah, the one with one of his balls hanging out), he can most certainly do it again. So that wasn't the problem. The difficulty lies with the truth in knowing that the majority of the folks present in the solarium atop the roof were in fact, confirmed homosexuals. This makes him all sorts of uncomfortable. He really didn't want his thoughts to dwell there too long.

 _Think positive thoughts_ , the brunette tells himself.

Unfortunately, he can't think of a single thing. His mind was frazzled with nerves.

_Who the hell came up with this lame assignment?_

Since the welcoming committee was literally just two days ago, Blue Boys certainly didn't waste any time getting down to business after the formal reception. He hardly had a chance to snoop around. Apparently all employees must have a badge to gain access to most of the floors and rooms. Since he wasn't given one yet and with his personal pageboy out of commission, Akihito was essentially restricted to remain in his room after being escorted back from the infirmary. At the time, Akihito had thought nothing could be worse for a freelance photojournalist to be stranded without his cameras, but to be restricted too? How is he to get his story now?

"Tanaka-san, remove your robe please."

Crap. With all that internal fussing, his time was up.

Akihito instinctively threw a wild glance at the door marked EXIT and wonder briefly whether he should make a break for it when he receive a sharp push on his back shoulder. With the force of the momentum, he propels forward and stumbles before recovers his footing. Guessing exactly who did it, he snaps his head around and glares at his new tormentor: Jinnai Kuniaki. The bastard.

The man didn't say a word, his face remains stoic throughout the stare. Akihito bit back a curse, turns around and stalk over towards the setup. Whether it was in mutiny at his earlier treatment or his trepidation in posing naked, the brunette momentarily forgo his reverence for Ninagawa-san and plops down Indian style on the white linen folds. Robe and all. He sat, back straight, folds arms in front of his chest, stuck his chin out, and flashes a cheeky grin. A glint of challenge reflecting back to his tormentor daring him to say otherwise.

The only response he got from the bastard is an Asami-like smirk in return as the man passively continues to stand by and watch. Akihito frowns then waits. In knowing Asami-like behavior, he knew Jinnai must be up to something.

Click, click, click.

The familiar sound caught his attention and the brunette soon realizes that Ninagawa-san was snapping away. Confused, he broke form, drop his arms to his knees, and relax his back to a slouch. He looks at the famous photographer and then at Jinnai. His mentor kept silent.

Click, click, click.

Hearing that sound again, he turns to stare dumbfounded at the photographer and thought briefly what was Ninagawa-san thinking to take pictures of him like this? He hadn't done anything.

Click, click, click.

Damn it. Why hasn't Jinnai given him any instructions yet like the other two mentors? Wasn't the man supposed to direct the shoot? Give him pointers?

Click, click, click.

That was beginning to annoy him. Did the famous photographer became famous for lucking out the perfect shot after thousands then?

He dashes another quick glance Jinnai's way. Nothing. He fumes when a thought occurs to him. His mentor was deliberately withholding his tutelage! Perhaps as a form of retaliation for his impudence?

Click, click, click.

_Humph. I'll show him._

Akihito did have a trump card. He's been on dozen of shoots himself. Albeit on the other end of the lens, but he knew how to work a studio scene. He knows exactly where the lighting is and where the angle is being shot at. He'll just have to imagine what type of frame Ninagawa-san is setting up and compose it.

But that was easier said than done. Even in his Christmas shoot, that cheesy calendar photographer was giving him some directions. The guy was mostly laughing at his antics. He hadn't taken that session seriously though. The brunette doubt such replication would be acceptable here.

Although, he suppose this photo shoot was meant to be artsy, yet seductive and inviting; most likely meant to be part of the advertisement. Something like a menu for the clients he supposes. That thought irritates him somehow. The brunette didn't want to be perused and salivated by some old geezer like top sirloin. But he has to keep up the ruse in order to maintain his undercover. Just because this is the hardest assignment yet for him, doesn't mean Akihito was going to give up. He'd made it this far and the photojournalist in him was determined to get his scoop even if it kills him. He even nods aloud for good measure.

Thus with that in mind, Akihito took a deep breath, mentally retrieve a repertoire of poses he'd seen from professional male models and mimics their moves. All the while, his defiant nature shone in his eyes; acceptance or not, he truly did not want to do this. All thoughts of nudity flew out the window as he began to tease the camera with angles that reflected his telling body language and natural athletic grace.

An hour later, Akihito felt exhausted. It was a lot harder than he thought. At first, when he straight off pose for the camera, Ninagawa-san would snap fewer and if any shots at all. Then whenever he hesitates, trying to think of a setup and move into transition, the photographer would go snap crazy. That's when he knew Ninagawa-san wanted natural, effortless movements. When he adjusted his focus, Akihito connected with the camera and the session was over in no time.

"Thank you Tanaka-san. It was a pleasure to work with you. You are quite photogenic," praise Ninagawa-san.

Akihito quickly flew to his feet, mumbled a thank you, and bow as he flushed at the compliment, all the while trying to straighten his loosen robe into order. He was suddenly shy again and felt nervous about the past hour. He couldn't believe he really did all that. It felt surreal. Once he was connected with the camera, the rest of the world seems to have disappeared. He knew it felt like that when he was shooting pictures; he hadn't expected that to be the same when it was turned on him. It was actually fun.

He shook himself from the stupor and moves back to his previous position. Five minutes into the next session later, a nagging feeling kept poking his conscious. He absently looks around and it suddenly dawn on him, the bastard had left.

The photo shoot was day one of training. It felt like he hasn't had a moments rest since then. The six new employees were given traditional etiquette training each morning by Takimura Rin that included thus far: calligraphy, flower arrangement, poetry, fine dining, and preparing tea. Akihito felt like he was back in form school and attending an afternoon club. It didn't help that a foreigner whom he recognize as the famous American supermodel, Ian Sanders, kept interrupting the lessons. It was comical how the normally composed host would switch a complete 180 in temperament and start fighting with the other. What kind of relationship did they have? Well, whatever it was, suffice it to say, class didn't last long when that happen.

Following that, in the early afternoon, the six of them would meet with Yanase Izumi for English style tea and study the art of refine conversations. There was even a snippet of foreign language phrases added to make things harder. There was so much artifice and inane chatter that it bored Akihito to death. He didn't understand what all these old women hobbies were of use for a host. He knew of the Kabukichou type of host clubs. Shouldn't they be studying all the different type of alcohols, learn silly Karaoke ditties and flirt with men? What does all these refine learning has to do with hosting?

Furthermore, where was the scoop for that matter? He'd lost the trail entirely. Or rather, did he even have a trail to sniff to begin with? The only person who has given any fodder, namely Katsuki, hasn't return to his duties as his personal pageboy at all. In fact, Sato-san simply introduced him to Shinji-kun, the replacement, and walked off. All he learned from Shinji was that Katsuki was still in the infirmary.

Was the boy injured that badly? Akihito didn't think so; unless, Blue Boy was containing loose ends by eliminating the poor fellow. But Katsuki didn't seem like he was rambling nonsense. After all, the boy was right about Jinnai. Then what happened to Katsuki? Since Shinji said he was still in the infirmary, it must mean the boy was still alive?

Akihito wishes he could hop on the elevator and visit the boy to see for himself. However that was not possible. As it was, it was now day ten of training, almost two weeks since he's been at Blue Boy, and he still has not received an access badge. He was still being escorted around by Shinji. It made him suspicious. But then, the other new hosts were receiving the same treatment he noticed.

Regardless, Akihito was confounded by the turn of events, more so of his personal training with Jinnai. He hasn't seen his mentor since day one. Every afternoon to evening so far (when the host separate to receive personal guidance from their individual mentor), Akihito has been receiving lessons from a Kyodo marksman, an Aikido expert, and a yoga guru. It didn't make sense to him. Was Jinnai toying with him? He'd asked the others, but the ukes only blush while the semes always flirt with him about showing what they've learned instead. Akihito didn't particularly like talking to them at all.

Akihito was pondering this as he was being escorted back from a grueling Aikido lesson in which he'd spent most of that time being thrown onto the mat. At that moment, he didn't particularly care how he looked with his wrinkled keikogi or how he smelled of sweat. He was tired and wanted to hit the sack soon after a nice hot bath. However, all thoughts of that were discarded as soon as he spotted Jinnai across the hall, about to enter the elevator. The brunette, ignoring Shinji's cry of surprise, immediately sprints forward and leap into the compartment right before it closed.

Huffing and puffing, Akihito braces both hands on his thighs to catch his breath. He looks up momentarily and caught Jinnai's surprise expression before the other switch back to his usual condescending smirk.

"You're not authorized for the floor I'm going."

The man then push the button for the elevator to move back up, back to Akihito's floor.

Still irritated, Akihito didn't want to dance around the truth. He's tired and fed up with all the weird training.

The brunette takes a deep breath, rights himself and cuts into Jinnai's personal space. With his face mere inches away from the other, Akihito barks out his frustration without really thinking what he was saying, "Cut the crap, you jerk! Why the hell am I receiving these stupid lessons for? Why is everyone having one on one time except you and me? Aren't you suppose to be my mentor? So mentor me!"


	7. Supplementary Evaluation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter. Still working on the revisions little by little. Half-way to catching up on all the pre-written material.

To say Jinnai Kuniaki was surprise was an overstatement. Never would he have thought to have a lesser student; mayhap more enthusiastic than he would have thought, but not unexpected. Tanaka Aki's profile was filled with contradictions yet the general psychological makeup suggests he shouldn't have expected anything less from the man. Although, judging from the baby face his new pupil still score, there wasn't much maturity to call the fellow a man in spite of his age. The beardless whelp still has some growing up to do if he thinks this type of invasive terrorism was going to be effective; maybe on another person, but not him. Jin supposes he'll have to modify his approach a bit more with Aki-kun than his plans with Rin, Seiichi, and several others throughout the years.

He had always been a good judge of character and talent; the success of the current two hosts was proof of that. He had trained Seiichi well despite the man's sentimental tendencies. Being attach will only serve others, Jin had once warned the host earlier on in his training. Seiichi didn't take it to heart apparently. A mistake that. Jin didn't care to witness the host's downfall to a fourteen year old stripling. After a graceful mourning period, he soon was able to convince the other to return to the club. It was disturbing to see a perfectly grown man pining for a boy he barely knew.

Now Rin was a different success story entirely. Even though at first Jin was reluctant to take on the responsibility of training such a young boy for such a career as his, no one really say no to Aoe-sama. It was a sure death sentence to whomever who oppose the previous owner. As the years wore on and Rin grew on Jin, almost like a younger sibling, he had done exactly what he warned Seiichi not to.

It couldn't be helped. Rin needed his protection. Jin did not want his little brother to befall the same fate as many others under Aoe-sama's reign. Jin risked his life one fateful day when he approach the previous owner and was able to convince Aoe-sama the value in maintaining Rin's rare beauty and virginity to the highest bidder. It was fortunate for the both of them that the man died before Rin was even considered eligible. Now with the current owner, Jin doesn't have to worry about Rin's fate. His pupil was able to ensnare (even though it didn't take much) a wealthy benefactor to sponsor his welfare, although he would have preferred a different sort of man for his little brother than that idiot model. Rin has the man wrap around his delicate fingers; and that, Jin found to be very amusing.

So with one brat out of the way, Jin supposes he'll have to give the title to another. There seems to be no shortage of this type in his life of late.

The host decided that if the method works on one brat, why not reuse it? Without much effort on Jin's part, he redirected the other's high strung energy with an arch of a well groom brow and moved a step forward. The brat stumbled back in order to maintain the several inches they have of separation. Eyeing the sweat forming on the other's upper lip and the telltale nervous swallow, Jin knew that the brat had caught on quick. Still, it was too late; or perhaps not.

Before he even swoop in for the kill in lowering his head, Jin felt the other's palm against his chest. A look down, make that two unyielding and very determine set of palms. It would seem his pupil had encountered this tactic before and is using his new training to deflect his advances.

_Interesting._

"Wh- what do you think you're doing?" the other squeaked out.

"I am merely complying with your demand," he stated plainly. There was no need to elaborate.

A disgusted sneer, soft blooming cheeks, and evasive eyes were all signs Jin read easily. The boy wasn't ready. Perhaps another week is in order.

Thus as if on cue, the elevator door ding opened and Jin flash his usual smirk. The host side step away and wave towards the opening gallantly. Aki-kun wasted no time to make his escape and scampered off to his dorm. Shinji intercepted with an anxious look as he let his charge into the room. The page boy threw a curious look at Jin before he too disappeared into the room, perhaps to berate the other from leaving his sight. Shinji always did take his duties a bit too seriously, unlike another brat he knew.

Jin smiled at that. Maybe he should go visit his one-time lover to see how he was fairing, or maybe not. It may encourage him after all the pains he took to prevent their paths from crossing and the other from interfering. It was unprofessional on his part to give in to temptation. However, what's done was done. Hopefully, with time, Katsuki would learn to disassociate business with pleasure as he has.

A pair of amethyst eyes popped into his mind and Jin quickly shook it off. He smiled inwardly. The host was still too young to be bombarded by nostalgia so early in the evening. He has a client to meet and a fantasy to fulfill. Reality can be revisited in solitude within one's dream.


	8. Caveat Emptor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eight down, five more to go.

(Present Time)

He was made to wait as he sat on a Queen Anne dark blue leather wingback chair minus the ottoman. Like a sentry, his forever faithful assistant, Kirishima Kei, stands behind him on his right. The room was kept dark purposely. The only light in the room came from the soft glow of candlelight. The flames flicker, casting shadows behind the royal purple velvet curtains that remain closed for the time being.

The seconds tick loudly on by in the silence of the room. He had requested to forgo the requisite musical accompaniment to the show. He did, however, permit the glass of Romane Conti that is resting in his right palm, between his middle and index finger. Time continue pass as he wait. Luckily for everyone's sake, he is a patient man.

Asami Ryuichi raises the glass of wine. His eyes remain hooded as he took a whiff of the rich aroma before he took a sip of the red Burgundy. The subtle flavors caress his tongue before he swallows. The heady taste reminds him of the reason why he came upon this place to begin with.

* * *

(Three days ago)

Kirishima silently entered through the door, walked towards his boss, and placed a yellow manila folder neatly down on the corner edge of the mahogany desk. Within it, were the contents that Asami had been eagerly waiting for, though he may not look the part. The man continued reading his current report without a pause in his attention. He simply finished the remainder and wrote succinct annotations on the margin for Kirishima to address. Upon finishing, he closed the report and handed it over to his assistant, whom has been standing on the sideline.

Then without seeming too eager, Asami reached for the folder and opened it up. He almost rose from his leather chair in reaction to the report. Ever so slowly, his eyes squinted for several millimeters and his brows drew inwards; both a sheer sign of his displeasure. Beside him, Kirishima's nerves bristled at the dangerous aura now present from his boss.

Asami turned to the next page and his eyes pops open in surprise. His right hand absently outlines, almost in a caress, one of the photos provided by his men. The others momentarily disregarded.

A slight intake of breath and release, unnoticeable by most, Asami placed his stoic mask back in place. He perused the other documents quickly and closed the file.

A pregnant pause seized the moment as Asami configured a plan of action.

 _Someone has some explaining to do_ , he mused. It would be pleasurable, at least for him and eventually for them both when he goes about exacting the method of extraction.

His usual smirk appeared.

His assistant's ramrod straight posture noticeably relaxes. Asami's smirk widened into a grin.

He turned to Kirishima and handed over the folder minus the photo.

"Get me a VIP membership to Blue Boys."

Asami never knew his assistant's brows could fly that high.

* * *

(Fifteen days ago)

As it was, it has been a little over a month since Asami has last seen and taken, in a manner of speaking, his conjugal rights from his current lover. And lovers they were, even though neither of them would admit to it. Asami has yet to have sexual relations with any other and he's receiving no reports of the photographer doing so either. They were, in fact without design, mutually exclusive for the past year.

How their cat and mouse relationship came to be and remain, sadly, began with a mere trespassing. Now that that has been resolved, Asami saw no reason to change things. Despite how his cute Akihito may kick, yell, and glower his way in denial, they both know that the sexual transactions between them were irrevocably nonrefundable.

In some ways, it kept their interactions interesting and enjoyable. There was never a dull moment, and that Asami found to be refreshing. Especially since his underworld dealings was equivalent to wallowing in mud, then Takaba Akihito was like a dip in clean water. And he made it a point to take a dip often, except of late.

He had some problems to deal with. Namely, with his longtime adversary, Liu Fei Long. His men have found members of Baishe nosing around his territory again. Quite possibly, it meant, Fei Long was up to something. Asami made a mental note to contact his spies in Hong Kong for an update later. These days, he has other, more pleasurable acts in mind.

Given their last encounter, Asami decidedly gave the photographer some time to mull over his proposal. Even though he may have spoken in jest at the time to tease the other, the businessman never make light of his words. He was half-heartedly serious about his proposal to set Akihito up for life.

However, Akihito has outdone himself this time in their little game. It had taken Asami's men a full week to track his lover down to his current living arrangements.

The old surveillance crew he kept to handle the younger man had gone lax on their work. They had assumed their boss only wanted the photographer's whereabouts tracked only if his investigations were related to Asami. And since it wasn't, they've manage to allow Akihito to slip through his fingers. Suffice it to say, the crew was severely reprimanded for their oversight.

Despite the new crew put in place, even their information was obscure at best. Given how the last two days of surveillance manifested in a no show from the younger man. A search of the photographer's apartment came up empty handed. All his cameras were present except for some missing clothes. There were no signs of the usual coercions or harassment from Akihito's other targets either. It was as if the man has gone for a vacation and didn't return. Yet, there was no trace of him ever leaving the city or country for that matter.

Asami detested not knowing where the other was. He immediately places a deadline in finding his missing lover.

* * *

(Present Time)

A man in his forties, to whom introduced himself as Sato earlier, parted the velvet curtains and step forward on the showroom floor. The Master of Ceremonies bows deeply before the guest of honor before he spoke.

"Dear honored guest, thank you for your patience. We have prepared for you, a foray of delectable specimens; each with their own particular set of wonderful talents and beauty. Please take your time to peruse and interview them at your leisure."

Again Sato bows deeply, steps aside, and signals for the curtains to open. One by one, Blue Boys selection of hosts began parading through the opening, pause before Asami, and bow low. Once the businessman did not make a motion nor seem interested, they left from whence they came. By the time all fifteen hosts appear and disappear, Sato was sweating bullets especially when he noticed Asami's darken demeanor. The man timidly approach the sitting figure and tried his hand in placating the businessman. Abruptly, the tall figure stands to his full height and reaches into his suit jacket.

Partly from knowing Asami's reputation and partly from his over imagination, Sato flinched backwards and bow low in supplication. His small frame, visibly shaking in anticipation.

Asami ignores the man's discomfort and thrusts a 4x6 black and white photo before Sato's face.

The man raises his face and recognition lights it before he began to stammer, "H— how did you— I… I… I don't underst—"

"Him. Where is he?"

Sweat drips down the man's temple as he continue with a new set of stammers, "S— sir, h— he's not available, sir."

Not liking what he's hearing, Asami looms over Sato with a distinct menace shining in his eyes that contrast drastically with the businessman's apathetic tone.

"How so?"

Sato couldn't help but take another step back before he answers, "h— h— he's b— been booked, sir."


	9. Reassignment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Made a few changes here and there for flow and grammar. Please let me know if you see any errors and I will do my best to correct. Thanks and please enjoy.

(A week before)

Takaba Akihito was in deep shit. He knew he was muck deep in it when he exits his room with Shinji escorting him. How else would one explain why his presence was suddenly requested to appear before the big boss himself, Aoe Reiji?

He had yet to meet the man in person, but Akihito knew a bit about him already through his research. Like how he has a very young, barely legal lover to whom everyone calls the 'kitten'. At first, he was quick to judge upon hearing that. Now here was the story he was looking for. A young teenager force to be a pet lover to an older man, the owner of Blue Boys himself. If the owner was this scandalous, there must be more dirt to dig up on the place right? Unfortunately that was not the case; his subtle questionings came up with some puzzling answers. Almost all of the senior hosts always smile fondly when they spoke of the boy and how in love the owner was. Only Izumi-san said something different but more along the line of how the 'kitten' had worm his way to live with the owner. Akihito didn't quite understand what the ex-host meant and decided not to pursue it further since the man grew pensive and refused to speak about it any further. Akihito's excitement over having found a story was shot down immediately. It wouldn't have work anyways since it was all hearsay.

So it would seem, there were no more stories to pursue since his other thread for a storyline was killed off, hopefully not literally. He hadn't seen Katsuki since the first day. Akihito was very much afraid that the boy had met his demise and now it was his turn. Again why else would he be called to the owner's office?

At least his stay here wasn't entirely wasteful. It took weeks, but he soon piece together Blue Boys' history. Akihito learnt how the current owner came to inherit the business from his late father, the notorious and ruthless Aoe Shougo. That name made him shiver in fear despite himself. Even when he was a rookie working at the newspaper, Akihito came across that name several times amongst the senior journalists when they reminisce over their glory days. Aoe Shougo was definitely not a model citizen, let alone a decent human being. The man did things that would make Asami Ryuichi a pillar example of what a ruthless man should do. Akihito hopes the current owner is nothing like his father. As much as he would like a story sensation from a father and son angle, he didn't want to tackle such a legacy.

"Tanaka-san, we're here. Owner is expecting you," Shinji bows low and with a swept of his hand indicated the door before them.

_Shit. Shit. Shit._

That route was faster than he thought. Akihito wasn't prepared for this. It was too late for him to run. There was no where to hide since there are cameras and locked doors everywhere.

He closed his eyes and took a fortifying breath.

_This is it._

His heart was pounding a mile a minute, but ironically, Akihito used a trick he learned from his training here at Blue Boys and took in several deep breaths before he was able to clear his raging anxiety. With a firm nod to himself in acknowledging the responsibility of his demise, Akihito reopen his eyes then twists the knob open. The door swung wide and he walks to the center of the room with confident steps that befit his training.

So focus was he in getting to this point, Akihito hadn't really taken a good luck at his surroundings. Thus when he finally straightens from his position, the photographer was taken aback by the owner's appearance. The man was young, possibly, much younger than Asami and Fei Long, but equally as handsome. Owner didn't look menacing either, although he does have a stern demeanor judging by the serious metaphorical cloud looming over him. Somehow, Akihito already expects that to appear on the man's face. It would seem odd for a man of power not to have their game face on. His assistant was pleasant looking enough and even attempted not to smile a few times. The young man was certainly nothing like Asami and his Glasses assistant duo. Taking the easy-going cue from the assistant, Akihito felt safe to say the current owner was nothing like Aoe senior. He releases a sigh in relief.

"Tanaka Aki."

Only to suck a breath back in, in surprise. Though the voice who said his name was not booming in its projection, the simple fact that it came from behind him startled Akihito to a point in which some of his nerves return. He had not expected his mentor, Kuniaki Jinnai to be present.

His mentor's foot steps grew louder as it reached him and stopped. This made Akihito even more nervous.

"Or should I say, Takaba Akihito."

_Shit, shit, shit._

Those whispered words so near his ear doubled his previous anxiety altogether. Guilt in being discovered wash over his countenance, confirming his true identity.

_I'm dead. So dead._

So he was right. Akihito didn't know how they found out, but his jig was up. He'd only hope that they would go easy on him. At this moment, he hope the detective's words weren't a premonition for his own demise. Despite how ridiculous the detective's fanciful story now sounded, Akihito did not want to be ship out to a foreign land and be some pervert's plaything. And he wildly expanded that thought with a silent prayer for causing Katsuki's is death, a certainty now that that was what happened to the poor page boy. Akihito had meant well.

With his pride as a journalist still in tact though, Akihito, without thought, again pulled from his training once more and his resolve to have a dignify ending came to the fore. If his life was to end, he'll gladly meet it head on. He raised his chin in defiance to the last.

Akihito sensed, rather than saw, his mentor smirk in response. Jinnai pulled away and strolls pass him to sit on the edge of Owner's desk, it earned the man a scowl from Aoe.

Shaking his head at Jinnai, Aoe turn his scowl on Akihito.

"So it is true. You are Takaba Akihito, the photojournalist from the Mainichi Shinbun?"

It was more of a statement than a question, but Akihito answered it as one regardless.

"Yes, Owner."

Akihito decided to be honest with his answers. He felt the people before him were entitled to at least know the truth now that his cover's been blown. To some extent he felt relieved in a way. All the hosts, trainers, and staff members e'd met treated him very well. They were very professional in their duties. He had no complaints except for his choice in a mentor. Judging by what the man has taught him in just one week, Jinnai was a very efficient and knowledgeable, though perverted soul. A blush crept on his cheeks upon remembering some of the man's so-called lessons.

It would seem his honest reply was not expected. Owner gave him a peculiar look Akihito couldn't place before the man spoke again.

"You had plenty of chances to take pictures and collect a story, yet you didn't even sneak in a camera nor a voice recording device. You only interviewed what everyone else was curious about Blue Boys. I'm curious, what story are you chasing, Takaba?"

Akihito's brow furrowed and he thought about his answer. He had walked into the place thinking security would be tight and so decided not to take any of those things with him. He'd get caught right away if they bother to check his stuff. So judging by what Aoe said, they did and couldn't find anything. It was a good thing he didn't record anything then. There really wasn't much to report beyond hearsay and some of the famous clienteles of Blue Boys. He'd heard and seen glimpses of some famous writers, actors, and even respectable Diet members. Though this type of story was more gossip column material and entertainment fodder, Akihito wasn't paparazzi and refuses to stoop to that level of journalism. He didn't want to be famous for scandalous news of that sort. Now, if they were being bribed by criminals or making underground dealings though, Akihito will cover those type of stories in a heartbeat.

What they do with their personal life is their own choice.

He figured that if a real story is here, he'll find evidence in some form and get it to the detective. However, the more he thinks about it now, the detective's words seem to be more and more ludicrous. He hadn't seen a single thing to collaborate with what that man had said except for Katsuki and he's missing. Akihito is beginning to think the 'good' detective had set him up and Katsuki was his cohort. Now that he thought about it some more, it seem like the most likely scenario. For if Katsuki was really Jinnai's boyfriend, why hasn't the man mentioned the page boy at all? It didn't make any sense. So what it all comes down to, Akihito had no concrete evidence of anything to report.

He released a defeated sigh and look sincerely at the owner before he replied, "I don't really have one. A story that is."

The owner gave him another puzzled look before he scans Akihito's demeanor for the truth. It was another long moment before the Owner spoke again.

"Why are you here, Takaba Akihito?"

 _Why was he here?_ Akihito didn't know either. His brows deepen in vain as he ponders on this question. At first, he was quick to blame the detective for coercing him with evidence of his pass exploits to his boss. He hadn't been entirely truthful with his past to his boss at the paper when he was hired. Most of his record was supposedly sealed away in juvenile court. They weren't suppose to be made public. Akihito's father had made sure of it. But the detective has gotten his hands on a copy somehow and managed to convince Akihito that if he does this task for the detective, he could gain a story to return to his boss with and the man will hand the records over to Akihito then.

But there is no story and Akihito. So what really brought him here and made him stay for so long?

A pair of amused golden eyes flashes before his vision as if mocking his predicament and Akihito scowls despite the return of his blush.

"I… I don't know."

"Do you really not know?"

That question came from Jinnai.

There was no helping it. Akihito admits that that was the truth: he really does have no idea what in kami's name compelled him to take the undercover assignment. Ever since he chose to distant himself from all things related to Asami, he had begun to take less and less criminal news coverage and more towards local news for the paper. He even did some commercial and fashion photography for the magazines. It wasn't as thrilling but the pay was good and he actually enjoyed using his creative side with some of the photo shoots. He kept himself busy until the detective came along and presented this adventure.

Upon reflection, Akihito supposed that may have been what compelled him to say yes despite the detective's threat. He could have press charges for blackmail and that would have made a good story too. But that idea didn't occur to him until now. Again a pair of golden eyes taunts his vision, but no amusement shone in their depth. Those eyes were sharp as if challenging him somehow to speak the truth. Akihito felt lost and finally admit a small part of him did miss the ruthless criminal. But that small part was quickly squash. He shouldn't care about what the crime boss thinks.

Two minutes had pass and Akihito still couldn't think up an answer that made any sense. And he honestly didn't want to ramble on about what lead him to applying for Blue Boys. He learned from his training that taking one's time to reflect on a response was much more appreciated and not to waste words without effort. Odd that. How his mentor's words seem to stick with him despite his initial cavalier attitude in working here.

So Akihito decided to again speak the truth, though his reply was very vague. It was another skill he learned from Jinnai.

"I guess… I wanted to escape for a while."

It was funny how such a vague answer brought forth such a serious response from both Owner and Jinnai. Both men's demeanor became thoughtful as they shared a look. Owner then turn back to look Akihito square in the eyes, stating clearly this was no laughing matter.

"Normally, your trespass would be dealt with severe legal ramifications, however, given your circumstances, you have two choices Takaba Akihito. One, you quit of your own free will and sign a legal binding document stating you will not disclose any information or training you have learned upon being employed by Blue Boys. If you do break the nondisclosure agreement and violate our statutes, we will press charges and make sure you will no longer be employed by any respectable publisher of any type in the whole of Japan. Essentially, your career will be over."

Akihito gulps down the information with a nervous swallow. He didn't get why they were giving him a choice, but Owner really does mean business. If this was the 'nice' owner, he can only imagine how Aoe senior can be ten times worse. He now felt silly thinking there was actual truth in what the detective eluded to.

When Owner didn't continue, Akihito ventured to ask thinking perhaps they needed a response from him. "…and the second choice is, sir?"

Owner's piercing dark eyes was steady on his for another minute before the deep baritone continues in a business-like manner as if he hadn't made a serious threat to Akihito's career earlier.

"Two, you quit your job at the paper and accept your first assignment. We have a six month probation contract agreement prepared. You will have one day to peruse the document and reevaluate the conditions stipulated. Upon your satisfactory completion of the terms with the time specified, you may renegotiate your terms or quit Blue Boys entirely. Throughout your employment duration, you will be granted full access to most facilities and amenities Blue Boys has to offer. Sato-san will be your account manager as well as scheduling advisor. While working for Blue Boys, you may continue to utilize the alias you have created. Your anonymity will be respected and your welfare will be protected by Blue Boys."

Akihito took another nervous gulp. Essentially, Owner is giving him a chance to sincerely work for Blue Boys or quietly walk away but will forever have the legal ramification hanging over his head. Of course, if he was to take the latter route, as an honest photo-journalist, he would never renege on his word. So he needn't worry about that, unless he was drunk. Then there would be no holds bar to keep his tongue from wagging. That is a risk he'll have to take if he take that route that is.

It would seem like a no brainer for him what choice to make. Yet, Akihito found himself opening his mouth and say in a matter-of-fact tone, "When can I start?"


	10. Human Resources

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small changes here and there. Just three chapters left and I'll be all caught up. Please enjoy.

(Present)

Rarely was there a case in which Asami felt the situation was out of his control, unless it was something in relations to his current lover. Given he often allowed his cute photographer to have his freedom is what frustrates him now. By his good grace, he had allowed Akihito to roam the city without precaution. After all, the boy shines best when he's free. He did assign a few sitters in the guise of monitoring the pesky reporter-side of Akihito just in case, always observing but not interacting. But their initiative to stop tracking once the reporter is off his trail pissed Asami off. He paid them to do their job, not think for themselves.

 

He was disgusted with the previous crew's lax regard for the welfare of his lover, despite knowing he had never declared the boy's status amongst his men. They should have known better. One would assume the status would be implied if one's boss has been exclusively screwing with only that partner for over a year. Obviously thinking wasn't in their higher function of capabilities. Now due to their stupidity, his Akihito, his wild cat, has wandered beyond his reach and landed in the territorial arms of Blue Boys.

 

Why Akihito has chosen to be employed by the notorious escort service company, Asami knows not. This sudden move was unexpected. He didn't think his lover had the gall to take on the role of a high class gigolo. After the constant protests, though however amusing, the boy still has trouble admitting he enjoyed their sexual relations let alone managing others. Why would his lover suddenly embrace his sexual preference now? Regardless, Asami should learn the reason by the end of the week either through Kirishima's investigation or relayed through his pet directly when Asami retrieves him. And he will retrieve him without a doubt. He'll then teach his wild cat a lesson or two regarding his true ownership once and for all. However, first things first, a chat with Aoe Reiji was in order.

* * *

Katsuki had been restless ever since his release from the infirmary. For two whole weeks, he was kept prisoner by Owner's high-handed brother, also known as B&B's on-call physician or Kiichi-sensei. The doctor had taken a liking to him or so the man say and declared Katsuki won't be leaving his side until the page boy is in perfect health. He remembered that particular discussion or dictation rather quite clearly, even now it causes his hackles to rise at the memory.

 

_"I like you."_

 

_Katsuki's eyes rounded in shock over that awfully forward declaration, "Doctor, I—"_

 

_And was interrupted, as always. "Call me Kiichi-sensei or better yet, just Kimchi."_

 

_The page boy decided to push himself up from the bed to meet the doctor at eye level before he voice his opinion on that issue. Again he was pushed back down without much effort._

 

_"No no no. You must refrain from further injury. If you need anything, I'll be more than happy to get it for you."_

 

_This time, regardless of sounding rude and out of turn for his outburst, Katsuki was determined to make his thoughts known._

 

_"Doc—er, Kiichi-sensei, I'm perfectly fine, really. It's only a bump, hardly anything to worry about."_

 

_He flashes his most charming smile at the doctor, thinking the other man was convinced. No such luck. In fact, the doctor's usual congenial smile broadens even more as a glint of mischief shines clearly within warm honey-brown eyes. That irritated him for some reason despite knowing ever since he'd met Kiichi-sensei, the doctor has always that look upon him. Thus it wasn't much of a stretch to have the doctor said the following with such humor._

 

_"Tsk tsk tsk. Katsuki-kun, your 'bump' could very well lead to a concussion, then a blood clot which could lead to a stroke. A stroke can leave you paralyzed forever or worse, dead. This 'bump' must be checked out, examined, tested, and reexamined. I daresay, I like you too much to risk your pretty head over a 'bump.'"_

 

_Katsuki took the prognosis with much skepticism. Could a 'bump' really cause him to be paralyzed forever… even dead? No, he couldn't have that. He was too young to die._

 

_Still, the doctor had to be set straight on another subject matter. It wasn't much of a stretch for Katsuki to deduce that the doctor was gay too. Besides what respectable doctor would work for a male host club, dresses with immaculate taste, is so forward in their manners, has a good looking bodyguard type at his beck and call, and has a brother who has a young male 'kitten' at home. He tried to keep his voice sweet and his expression sincere, "Alright, I'll stay for now. But doc— er, Kiichi-sensei, I'm really flattered by your attention, but I have someone already."_

 

_If the doctor had horns on his head and a pointed tail, Katsuki could have sworn he'd seen the outline of them in the form of the other's shadow. The man was laughing at him, had to be. Why else would the devil's shadow be imprinted on him?_

 

_Kiichi-sensei really does look like the devil when he leans in to hover over Katsuki, much closer than personal space dictates. The page boy tried his best to sink further into the mattress, but the darn bedding had no more room to give. Thinking the doctor was about to kiss him anyways, Katsuki's fists were ready to pummel the good doctor to prevent that. Only Jin was allowed this method of shutting him up._

 

_To Katsuki's great relief, the doctor wasn't interested in kissing him that moment. However, sensei's response made him wish that he could have eaten his own words prior to spilling it. It would seem one needed to choose wisely what one says to the 'kind' sensei or one will find their eyes twitching nervously for the rest of the day. Like Katsuki did then. Like how his left eye is twitching now upon recalling that particular comment._

 

_"Oh, so do I and I'm sure both Jinnai and Haroumi won't mind a little foursome at all."_

 

That one comment had floored him. He hadn't expected the doctor to be… that into kinks like Jin. Katsuki had to do a double take that day, not just on Kiichi-sensei but that stoic bodyguard type whom he now-knows as sensei's boyfriend. That man didn't look like the type but the page boy supposes opposites do attract in this case. It shouldn't have surprised him that the serious, quiet ones are usually the ones to watch out for.

Speaking of or rather, thinking of which, Katsuki hadn't forgotten about his own boyfriend. Not by a long shot. In fact, the King of Pheromones had never strayed far from his thoughts. But upon his immediately release from the ward and reported back on duty, Sato-san had chided him about the time spent at the infirmary as if he went on a holiday. Despite having a note from Kiichi-sensei to excuse his long absence, Sato-san didn't relent on his ass chewing before he was given what seem like an endless list of tasks. The chores weren't so bad, they were doable, but what bothered him the most was that Katsuki was officially transferred to remedial page boy duty with his Tier 3 level access revoked. In other words, he was no longer responsible for the new recruit's welfare. Thus his only chance to intercept Tanaka Aki and Jinnai from meeting each other was spoiled.

It took him another two weeks to finish all the tasks before he was taken off of Sato-san's shit list and was reassigned to assist another recruit, thereby reinstating his page boy Tier 3 level privileges. But by then, it was a little too late. Upon his return, Katsuki had immediately discovered Shinji had taken over his duties and decidedly cornered the man for questioning.

The page boy hadn't taken the information he'd learned from that particular encounter well either.

Katsuki stalk into the Tier 3 employee's locker room early Monday morning and approach the other page boy without preamble. He had been agonizing over what-ifs for the past four weeks. It was high time he got some answers. In doing so however he'd practically scare Shinji half to death.

"Shinji-kun!"

A girly scream reached his ears. That gave his footsteps pause before Katsuki chuckled at the man's uncharacteristic response.

"Shut up! It's not funny Katsuki-sempai. I'll have you know, it's plenty rude to walk up behind someone without making a sound."

Katsuki held back a quip. He donned on his hopefully sincerest smile and apologize following up with a curt bow.

"I'm sorry to startle you."

He even feigned embarrassment by casting his eyes down and scratch the back of his head to put the man at ease.

"I forget to turn off the 'ninja feet' sometimes." He followed that statement with a cute chuckle.

By the time he raise his eyes and connected with Shinji's, Katsuki knew that his ploy had worked and the other page boy had already warm up to him. It won't take much now for him to pump the other for information so to speak.

Shinji join in on the laugh as his flush from earlier faded. "Yeah, I found I do that too. My girlfriend thinks its annoying as hell when my training kicks in at odd times."

Much more interested in the shared tidbit than the slight inflection on the word girlfriend, Katsuki pondered this fact as Shinji awkwardly recover himself and turn back around to resume changing into his uniform.

Not wanting the other to stop chatting with him, Katsuki continue the small talk routine while he too began the process of changing into his work uniform.

"Say, Shinji-kun, thanks for taking over for me. I owe you one."

The other pause his actions before he continued.

"Oh, don't worry about it. I'm glad you're okay. I was kind of surprise that they promoted me to replace you. So think nothing of it. Tanaka-san was pretty easy to care for. He wasn't demanding at all unlike some other hosts. The only time he's difficult… well more like unpredictable is when Kuniaki-san is around."

"Is that so…" Katsuki didn't want to seem eager upon how easy the other was sharing such information. But since he wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth, the dyed blond continue to lead the conversation. He was very much interested in what his boyfriend did and was glad that only a select few was privy to his love life status. It made spying on Jin much easier, even though information was still hard to come by since his lover doesn't have a personal page boy and handles his own assignation most of the time. If the older man even touched the new host, he'll… he'll think of something for sure. "How did Jin— er Kuniaki-san managed that?"

"Huh, oh. I don't really know. Tanaka-san always seems agitated by Kuniaki-san's presence somehow. But I got to say though; whatever they do in their training session must be pretty affective because Tanaka-san sure got picked up fast."

Katsuki finished changing his pants and had just taken off his street shirt when he heard that particular news and forgot about probing on what type of training entirely. Secretly he had hoped it wasn't anything like his own. Now though, since he had thought to pay Tanaka Aki a visit before he met his new charge, hearing this threw him off course. Thus while bare-chested still, Katsuki turn and move to face Shinji, temporarily forgetting that he was suppose to act cool about the whole conversation.

"What do you mean Shinji-kun?"

The other must have been surprise by his sudden closeness for the man was suddenly skittish when Shinji took a step back. His eyes darted everywhere else before he squeaked out, "K— Katsuki-sempai, wh— what are you… you doing?"

Ignoring the other's discomfort, Katsuki moved in even closer and asked, "I thought the new recruits have about a week or more before their debut?"

Shinji's frown forms a deep trench between his brows. "Yeah, but apparently a few clients had already sent out calling cards requesting for Tanaka-san. Owner must have thought he was ready."

Surprise was one of the emotions Katsuki felt at the moment, followed by huge wave of relief. He hadn't expected Tanaka to gain such popularity while in training. Was the guy that good? He certainly didn't think so even though he did feel threaten by the thought of Jin being interested in the fellow. Now that the new host has been booked, Katsuki was happy for him. In turn, he was happy too since he no longer has to worry about the two possibly hooking up. Since Shinji noted the two didn't get along in the first place, he had worried for a month over nothing. Yet something didn't add up and Katsuki suddenly realized why.

"Hey, Shinji-kun… how come you're still here? Didn't Sato-san state that we need to accompany all new recruits for the first few assignments to help them fit in their new roles?"

While he was mulling over the information, Shinji had resume changing into his uniform. The other place the cream colored boat cap crisply into place, atop his head, and close his locker door with a clang. Upon hearing Katsuki's question, the page boy's back immediately stiffens and turns to face the blonde with a disgruntled look on his face.

"I was told that my services would no longer be necessary since someone more qualified will be taking my place."

'And who would that be?' The blonde remarked to himself.

Even though Katsuki didn't voice his thoughts aloud about the matter, Shinji must have picked up on that from his arched eyebrow and so replied as if the question was asked.

"Kuniaki Jinnai: that's who."

* * *

So another week has gone by and Katsuki couldn't find anymore information regarding Jin's and Tanaka's whereabouts. He felt betrayed by both men: Tanaka for reneging on his words and Jin… for being Jin. Even though both are away on assignment, it felt more like the two were eloping somewhere. Thus stem the true reason for his constant restlessness.

 

He had tried to sweet talk Sato-san for some information again but his supervisor must have gained some immunity over his charm or something. How else could he explain the man's refusal to disclose information? So what if it was a VIP who requested Tanaka? Classified data could be skirted amongst coworkers as gossip. It wasn't like the work pool hasn't done that before, albeit not on VIP members, but still, there is a first time for everything. Yet deep in his mind where some logic remains that isn't tainted by desperation, Katsuki knew further efforts were futile. He'll just have to wait until either person returns from the assignment however long the contract stipulated.

 

In the mean time, he had to keep himself busy with attending to Abe-kun, which wasn't so hard, considering the boy reminded him of a cute puppy. Katsuki felt protective over the boy even. One simply couldn't help it. There was a pleasantness about him that resembles a good housewife type. His short chin length reddish hair, frames a heart shape face dominated by a set of large liquid brown pool for eyes and coral bow lips. Even his features were feminine, like a tomboyish high school girl. So, it was certainly a surprise to see such an adorable teenager to exhibit such natural sexuality about him despite how shy the boy seem. Katsuki felt it was almost a crime to start one so young in a life of a host, though he conveniently forgets his own foray into being a 'kept man' around the same age, a little over a year ago.

 

Abe-kun just didn't seem like the type to live a life of a host: a male host for male clients. Everyone has their reasons Katsuki suppose. It certainly would be possible for the boy to discover his homosexuality at such a young age and can't find an outlet for it. Blue Boy is certainly a place for such a person. But whatever the boy's reason are, Katsuki felt that it was his duty to ease the boy's transition. It was the least he could do considering how his protective instincts had kicked into gear.

 

He wasn't looking forward to it, but had to keep in mind as he continue his wait outside of Owner's office for his charge to return, thus freeing up his time to muse over the past month for the last twenty minutes. So it was with great reluctance on his part to take on such a role effective immediately. He'd known as soon as the door finally opens to reveal the dreamy smile on Abe-kun's face that the kid was booked on his first debut to a VIP client just two hours ago. And judging by the dreamy look, Abe-kun was smitten upon first sight. Somehow, Katsuki had this dreadful premonition that things were going to get awfully more complicated.


	11. On the Job Training

(3 days ago)

"This sucks."

Jin chose to refrain from commenting on such an easy opening with a crude comeback. Though, he certainly wouldn't mind anything to plug the boy's mouth from further unnecessary comment. Tanaka Aki, otherwise known as Takaba Akihito, has many natural allurements that many hosts would kill to have but this brat-attitude or brattitude as Jin would call it, was not one of them, even though his other pupil, Rin, certainly made a fine art of it. With some refinement, perhaps Akihito may inherit the title aptly. Thus with plenty of practice, Jin chose to ignore the brat in favor of focusing on the duty at hand.

He stood sentinel to the entranceway and look through the canopy opening at hand, waiting patiently for the signal while his charge relentlessly thither and complain in the background.

Several minutes later, he sees a raised open palm from across the dirt field and responds back with a thumb up gesture. He closes the open flap with a simple tug and turns around to make sure Akihito was ready.

Jin surveyed the boy from head to toe, crossing off a mental checklist with a keen eye. First impression is very important to a host's career. It wouldn't do for Akihito to ruin the transaction before it even started.

He took in Akihito's artfully shaped and colored hair, the glowing skin, bright eyes, slightly glossed lips (that he insisted the other wear with much convincing on his part), and current attire. Everything seems to be in order, now if only the brat would stop fidgeting about nervously.

"…I don't think this is a good idea, Jinnai-san."

Jin caught the tail end of the last complaint when he heard his name addressed. A groom brow rose to question the sudden change in tune. Akihito chose not to elaborate, instead turn his head away and hid his eyes beneath his bangs.

That was telling enough. Jin was having none of it. There was no place for it with less than five minutes to spare. Second thoughts or not, Akihito has chosen this path and signed the dotted line. The contract was binding.

Jin took the time and enjoyed the brief moment of silence. He went to sit atop the fold out chair provided and casually threw out the following comment.

"Don't tell me, you lied on your resume and subsequent questionnaire too?"

The boy turns to look at him, suspicion clear in hazel depths. With the bait hooked, Jin flashes a warning smirk before he attacks with a verbal jab.

"So you don't know how to ride a motorcycle and you aren't a bisexual who prefers to bottom?"

He was rewarded by a becoming flush of pink crossing the bridge of Akihito's nose.

"Shut up! I do too know how to ride. It's just… this is different."

Jin knew full well the reason why the other chose to ignore his latter comment and left with such a blatant error open. The brat was a contradiction that continuously amuse him. His curiosity was captured the moment he read the boy's titillating answers and saw the brat's flawless athletic body within the final examination room. It continues to delight him in learning that such dichotomy could exist within a person. Akihito has a natural sex appeal and confidence that borders on lewd. His sexual experience clearly illustrates that he enjoys being dominated. Yet, the brat is uncomfortable with intimacy and any talk of homosexual relationships.

Luckily, Jin can easily read between the lines. After reading the extended background check done on Akihito, the King of Pheromones can understand why. He had similar experiences wrought by Aoe-sama after all. Therefore, in such cases as these, he can very well sympathize. He didn't spent two whole weeks day in and day out with the brat for nothing. This doesn't mean he'll relent from teasing the boy though. Such fun weren't meant to keep to oneself.

Though, Jin again chose not to comment on the easy opening and address the other's concern instead.

"How so? A dirt bike isn't any different than a motorcycle."

If looks could skewer, Jin would probably be on a spit by now. The senior host continues to watch with amusement as Akihito resume his pacing with nonsensical complaints.

"Are you kidding me? This is the latest Yamaha YZ450F model. It's nothing like my old Kawasaki Ninja. It's like pitting a guppy against a freaking shark!"

Jin couldn't hold back his tongue this time and relent on commenting.

"Then all the better to have it between your legs, no?"

The boy stopped pacing and glare at him in reproof. It was a pity how the other doesn't appreciate his licentious humor. He'd even taken care to be selective in his quips.

"What's with this getup anyhow? I thought I was supposed to meet my client today, not participate in Motocross."

The brat referred to his current attire with a downward sweep of his hand. Jin merely rolled his eyes and inquired, "It's a showcase. Did you do your homework?"

"….Yes."

The hesitation spoke much more clearly.

Jin deadpan in response, "I'll take that as a no."

And of course the brat tries to cover his tracks.

"No, no, I did, what I don't get is what's an oil tycoon have to do with dirt bikes?"

Well at least the boy did read the dossier that accompanied his contract.

Jin gave his nod of approval absently before he remarked, "…I see you have more to learn…."

The brat sniffs and crosses his arm defiantly as well as he could considering his attire. But despite the uncooperative display, Akihito remain quietly listening.

Amused by such contradicting behavior, Jin's lips twitch to move upwards when he questions the other as if they were doing another one of his lessons, "What does his description means to you?"

It was Akihito's turn to roll his eyes when he responded matter-of-factly, "Filthy rich, spoiled beyond rotten, thinks highly of himself, I'm sure; probably smokes like a chimney, is driven around in fancy cars, orders people around; and of course, who can forget: loves to spend money and talk down to people."

Knowing for a fact the brat must be describing from personal experience, Jin refrain from commenting. He didn't want Akihito's thoughts to veer that route. He'd made the mistake of that before. With just a few minutes left to spare, he had to warm up the boy for his task.

Thus Jin donned on his best lecturing cap and recited the following from memory, "Zabayr Hassan found oil of what was left of his father's legacy. He has beaten off many corrupt officials, greedy family members, and gold diggers all from the tender age of ten. Now, age 30, he's expanded his fortune into an empire beyond oil to hotel chains, casinos, pharmaceuticals, sponsoring races, and who knows what else. His father is Arab descent and his mother was the man's Japanese mistress. He's a practicing Muslim but has a taste for fair skin male companions. You get the picture?"

Jin allowed what he said to sink in a bit before he continues. Though what the boy said next made him want to throttle Akihito instead.

"So… that still doesn't explain the get up does it?"

The senior host made direct eye contact before he chastised the other.

"Use that wily photojournalist brain of yours Aki-kun. A man of his accomplishments finds solace in many things. Mainly things that give him pleasure and stimulate his ego."

Akihito unfold his arms and scratches his head as if contemplating what he said.

"So… he finds sponsoring a fair skin male escort on a dirt bike stimulating?"

Jin gave his disciple a pointed look before he shook his head in disgust upon seeing the tale-tell grin from Akihito.

"Your continuance to feign ignorance, real or not, eludes me. Keep your pretty head focus and lure him with your assets."

The brat's grin merely widen upon replying, "It's covered up in armor right now."

Jin chose not to comment.

"After the introduction, if you capture his interest, the second part of your date will begin."

He was expecting another snarky remark but Akihito again surprises him.

"I'm not ready yet, Jinnai-san."

The brat had turned his face away once more but Jin was tired of this. The boy's deflated tone requires a delicate touch.

Jin rose from his seat and walks up to Akihito. He takes the boy's chin and guides those piercing hazel orbs to look upwards.

He read confusion and hurt within their depths, but strength of will as well. He decided to address the issue, chancing come what may.

"Stop thinking of your past lover. You chose this path. Find your answers. I'll be there to guide you."

It only took the brat three turns around the track before the signal was sent and Jin had to physically drag Akihito off the course. The darn brat was having too much fun at Blue Boys' expense even though the contract covered the introductory costs entirely. Jin had specifically kept the details of the assignment secret from his young pupil. There was no reason to put such pressure on Akihito.

Throughout the two weeks intensive training regiment he'd conducted with his disciple, Jin had manage to miraculously gain the boy's trust and somewhat affection with blunt honesty. How he managed to rein in on such a spitfire would remain a trade secret he'll garner for the rest of his life.

It had all worked out for the best. Akihito's natural exuberance, thrill, and gung ho attitude during the race had captured the attention of a very powerful and ruthless man. Whether it is a fortunate trait or not, it would seem Takaba Akihito has a natural tendency to do so.


	12. Product Displacement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter revision to go...

(Present time)

"Guess where we're going, Katsuki-san?"

Abe's enthusiasm was infectious. He couldn't help returning the smile. The page boy was sure the other would tell him regardless if he play the game or not, but he decided to oblige the young host. Knowing the boy's penchant to play games, Katsuki reminds himself to have patience for at least a few rounds.

"…A private party at an Embassy?" He pulls that one out of blue just for kicks.

Red locks shook with Abe's both positive and negative response. Katsuki considers the confusing signal over for a moment and tries again with a much more educated guess.

"… A party, but somewhere farther?"

The widen grin from the other was his answer. Somehow the other's excitement was leaking towards him as well. Katsuki was genuinely interested now. Knowing it was part of his duty to accompany the boy for his debut, it meant a trip was in the horizon.

He spent half a minute more thinking. He shifts his weight to the other leg and brought his arms up to fold over his chest. His right hand rose to rub his smooth chin absentmindedly as he thought about the possible locations. He decides to make his thoughts known aloud for the other to hear.

"Somewhere far… in Japan?"

He glanced at the other's non response and tries again, guessing at each turn. "… No?... Umm, China… no? Another continent… yes? Is it in the U.S.? …No? …Okay… it has to be Europe?"

Now the young host was practically bouncing on the balls of his feet, enjoying the game tremendously. Katsuki has lost his patience somewhere between China and Europe. His brows furrow as he threw his hands up in exasperation and ask outright, demonstrating why he earn the nickname 'wild boar' amongst his friends once more, "Out with it already, you little rascal!"

Eager eyes shone with delight, Abe spoke amidst a peel of giggles behind a fair skin hand, "I hope you'll pack tons of sunscreen… because we'll need it."

* * *

Two hours after Abe-kun's announcement, Katsuki still couldn't believe they were heading to Marrakech, Morocco. Even as he carries his and the young host's luggage up the stairs and aboard the private jet, he still couldn't believe he was going to an exotic locale most people would have to spend half their salary for. Of course he's heard about such overseas excursion from Jin, Seichi-sempai, and other hosts before and envies them. It have never occurs to him that the opportunity to travel abroad would be his. Besides Katsuki didn't even own a passport, but apparently Blue Boys have one made on his behalf upon his promotion a month ago.

Oddly, Aoe Reiji, the head honcho himself and not Sato-san had given all the necessary documents and a personal briefing to Katsuki in preparation for the trip. Brief was the operative word. Aoe-sama welcomes him into his office with calculating eyes as his secretary, Kashima Shuuhei, directed him to take a seat. Katsuki couldn't even make a proper greeting when the boss cut him off. The man threw a large manila envelope over the desk for him to catch and with terseness in his voice, spoke straight to the point.

"Don't screw this up."

And that was that. He couldn't make heads or tail out of that exchange. Katsuki was sure the boss still has a problem with him working for Blue Boys instead of being prosecuted for trespassing. No matter. The circumstances couldn't be change and strange as it might sound if he were to voice it, Aoe-sama's word seem almost like an encouragement of sorts.

Katsuki shook his head of such foolish thoughts as he wheels the luggage over to the stewardess who took them towards the back of the plane. He took a moment to free the kinks from his arms and shoulders while he surveys the interior and was amaze by what he saw.

The furnishings are decorated in modern décor straight from the pages of a magazine with beige leather, cherry wood and silver metal accents. There was a cozy booth and table on one side of the plane towards the front. Opposite of the booth, rolls of seats that one would see on business class line the side. Round circular windows evenly spaced line both walls. A widescreen forty-two inch LED TV frames the front wall behind the cockpit. While at the back, a door leads into another room.

Since Abe has already disappeared through the doors, Katsuki moves to check it out. He couldn't help but chuckle upon finding the young host bouncing up and down the full bed with black satin comforter and matching sheets. There was even a private bathroom complete with shower at one corner of the cabin. Katsuki was duly impressed.

It was astounding how such lavish arrangements were made with such expediency in so short amount of time. Blue Boys spared no delays, not to mention cost to send the both of them on their way to meet up with the VIP client. It made him slightly nervous, being on this trip. The abrupt nature made his head spin.

Even though he is accompanying Abe, Katsuki still felt like he is the one given a huge treat. Despite his initial guilt trip over not staying in Japan and wait for Jin to return, the moment past easily. If Jin could travel with Tanaka Aki to who knows where and not bother to contact him, Katsuki felt no qualm to return the favor. Besides, who would pass up the chance to stay in Marrakech for two whole weeks at the luxury Mamounia Hotel in a private Riad?

Thanks to the internet access on one of the private terminals at the business floor, Katsuki snuck away for bit and Google the place to get a better idea of where he was going. Jin had always told him during their mock training that information is power. Thus the more he perused the information, the higher his excitement level rose. He knew this was going to be a grand adventure. He just knew it.

* * *

Twenty-five hours later, Katsuki felt ill as he's trekking up and down the white on blue-black mosaic tiles. It may have been better if he was the one who's throwing up, has the headaches, and became feverish. But no, he isn't so lucky unlike a certain host who just had to contract something on the flight over. The boy seemed fine throughout the whole trip. It weren't until the young host woke up from his brief nap upon their arrival wheezing, coughing, and visiting the lavish bathroom every so often did it occurred to Katsuki that something weren't right. How Abe-kun managed to catch the bug through the secure and private jet flight, the page boy knew not. That isn't his biggest concern at the moment though.

Upon their arrival at the beautiful Mamounia hotel, which looks even more opulent than the pictures, the concierge had handed Katsuki a missive left by the client's secretary giving them a strict itinerary to follow. Later that evening at seven sharp it says, Abe-kun is scheduled to escort the client to a Gala Opening.

Katsuki did try to fix the situation, in which the page boy successfully communicated to the hotel service rep on the phone in broken Arabic to call for a doctor. It was amazing how Jin's mantra once again prepared him for such a scenario. So it was a good thing he picked up an Arabic phrase book from Blue Boys library on a whim to peruse during the flight. Luckily, the hotel staffer who picked up his call recognized the Japanese intermix with badly pronounced Arabic and sent a translator along with the requested doctor.

Despite all that, the physician weren't much help. Even Katsuki was able to translate 'two days' to understand what that meant. Abe-kun weren't getting well fast enough to suit the situation. He begrudgingly thanked the two and escorted them out. At least the man left some medication to help alleviate some of the boy's misery. The doctor didn't help ease Katsuki's anxiety though. He still had to deliver the bad news to the client. So how the hell was he to explain why the host the client newly hired won't be accompanying him now?

He knew he should have taken a tour of the posh hotel and the surrounding open market or the souk as the local Arabs would call it, before he had woken Abe for his assignation with the client. At least then he would have some experience to bring home besides the brief ride from the airport to the hotel, but Katsuki didn't. Instead he too decides to take a nap as well thinking to ward off the affects of jet lag. Now, his first trip abroad was ruined. It was selfish of him to think along this line, but Katsuki couldn't help it.

Katsuki is frantic with worry. It is thirty minutes 'til seven and he was yet to successfully contact either the client or his secretary. During that time, he has visited the concierge twice and even spoke with the translator once again to voice in earnest his concerns. Both times, the staffer conveys his apologies and promised that his message has been relayed. Yet, the page boy remains skeptic since he has yet to receive further instructions on what to do. His level 3 training didn't prepare him for this. Katsuki even made and emergency call to Sato-san in god knows what hour it was in Japan to plead for advice.

His supervisor wasn't any help at all. How can he remain calm when the situation was screwed up from the get go? He wanted to impress Aoe-sama and indirectly, truth be told, Jin as well.

At seven o'clock sharp, Katsuki was in the middle of mopping the sweat from Abe's exceptionally pale face when he heard clip footsteps echoing off the mosaic tiles down the garden hallway. He threw a quick glance at his wrist watch and threw the towel aside. Without a thought about his bedraggle appearance, Katsuki hurries out the main bedroom to greet the newcomers.

Halfway through the large foyer, three intimidating figures dress in various tailored black and white suits were walking towards him. They stop upon seeing him. Only one was wearing appropriate evening wear.

Katsuki swallows repeatedly in nervousness as he moves to approach them. All three are exceptionally tall men. And all three has well built frames, but the blond standing behind the others is the largest. Instinctively, the page boy labels the blond as the bodyguard and deducts the one wearing glasses as the studious secretary. However, it weren't the presence of the other that had his palms sweating and the hair on his neck to rise on edge. The client himself radiated a powerful aura and those piercing gold eyes made him feel weak at the knees.

Abe's crush weren't anything like what Katsuki had in mind. In fact, the page boy wonders about the host's sanity upon meeting the handsome figure for himself.

Katsuki performs an unsteady bow while he took a deep steadying breath. Now that he doesn't have to look at the client but at the other's expensive shoes instead, the page boy was able to brave out a litany of words, "Asami-sama, I am… on the behalf of Blue Boys… am sincerely sorry to inform you the unfortunate news. Abe-ku— I mean, Okamoto-san has contracted a stomach virus and will be bedridden for a few days. Please forgive us—"

A well manicured hand, yet deceptively strong, hand reach down to raise his chin, affectively silencing him as he was move to face the other directly.

The devilish smirk causes him to flinch slightly in recognition. Katsuki has seen that look on Jin and other seme hosts one too many times not to know the man before him was of equal nature. He waits for the other shoe to drop.

"You'll have to do."


	13. In for a Penny, In for a Pound

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last transfer, readers. Newer chapters will hopefully be not too slow in coming.

_"You'll have to do."_

The whirlwind that came with Asami-sama was a force to be reckoned with. Katsuki thought the client was crazy to even think to use him as Abe's replacement. The world has obviously gone mad while he was nursing his young charge. That must have been it. Otherwise, reality wouldn't have played him for a fool like this.

There was no way Katsuki could pull off pretending to be a host of Blue Boy (despite wanting to be one a few months ago). After working for Blue Boys, he now knows to a certain extent what their duty entails. He has no wish to play the part. At the least he hopes he's only pretending to be one while Abe-kun is sick. The page boy would hate to think Asami-sama meant for him to act the part to the fullest…does he?

_Do I even have a choice?_

Katsuki knew the answer to that question. What option does a Japanese page boy stranded in a foreign country have? He was at Asami-sama's mercy and the man knows it.

So without another word or comeback, he was whisked away by the glasses wearing secretary to another wing of the Riad he had yet to explore. He hardly had a moment to take in his surroundings before he was accosted by a team of stylists and tailors.

Finding himself suddenly stripped down to his black brief, Katsuki was made to stand in the middle of a blue and white mosaic room. When one of the tailors began tugging down his brief however, the page boy reacted and tugged back.

The old tailor bit out something in Arabic and another man, possibly his assistant came around and threw some white fabric with a hole over Katsuki's head. Thus momentarily distracted, the old tailor took advantage and snipped off his brief with a pair of sheers.

Realizing suddenly that he's standing there buck naked, his face blossom a full pink and he frantically drew the white garment downward to cover as much as possible.

The diaphanous fabric dropped down to his ankles and hang on his lean frame. The assistant drew an arm up and makes a tugging gesture. Understanding quickly, Katsuki immediately puts both his arms through the wide sleeves. The page boy only had a moment to take a good look at the garment before the old tailor began to work. As if on cue, the stylists on standby all swoop in to attack his hair, face then his hands and feet.

From what he had seen, they've dressed him in a white caftan, similar to what Katsuki had seen on many of the locals. However there was nothing typical about it. First thing he notice, it was made of pure silk and there was no hood in the back. Then instead of a round neckline, a V-neck hemmed with intricate gold embroidery frames his collarbones and ends between his pectorals. The wide sleeves with the same gold embroidery were a tad short of what he'd seen on the locals as well; the end barely reached his wrists.

It suddenly dawned on Katsuki that the garment was probably meant for Abe-kun who's certainly much smaller than him proportion wise. Oddly though, when he pictured the young host in the garment, the image didn't sit right with him. Besides the short hem length and quarter length sleeves, the fit flatter his slim frame. On Abe-kun, it would have looked over size and the neck would probably have plunge all the way down to the boy's belly button.

 _It was probably designed to be that way_ , Katsuki thought grimly.

Despite his young age, Abe-kun is a host after all. If the client wanted the young man dress in such a way and accompanies him, it was his privilege unless the contract says otherwise.

 _How sad was that?_ He wondered.

His training didn't prepare him for this and Katsuki didn't think his work contract with Blue Boy cover such a situation. Oh there certainly was a section on unwanted harassment from clients. And he did get a few butt pinches here and there while working at Blue Boy. However this substitution was never addressed. What can he do though?

File a complaint?

His only option was to bear and grin through the whole Gala Opening. Hopefully that would be the extent of his force obligation. No way was he substituting Abe-kun in the bedroom department as well. He'll fight tooth and nail with the client on that score regardless how dangerous an aura Asami-sama puts out.

Thus, Katsuki made up his mind then to cooperate to the fullest in acting as a good escort without resulting to the other half of the equation a host's duty entails. Luckily, he had some experience with escorting women prior to being at Blue Boy. He figured it shouldn't be much of a difference. He would still be arm candy in either case.

It had taken the team no less than thirty minutes to accomplish what Katsuki deem to be a miracle. Prior to Asami-sama's commandment, the page boy's appearance was in complete disarray. His shoulder length hair, normally tied neatly behind his neck was loose and had strands sticking out. A fine sheen of sweat had covered his skin and his simple white dress shirt and trousers were rumpled beyond repair. It was not a picture Blue Boy's dress code would have allowed nor was it something Katsuki took pride in looking.

Now though, he looks nothing of the sort. His skin felt fresh after a somewhat embarrassing thorough wipe down when he was in his briefs. They even applied a light layer of make up on his face. As long as he didn't end up looking like a girl, Katsuki didn't mind too much, knowing how tired and haggard he'd been while nursing Abe-kun.

His hair was untied, straightened, then treated with some type of botanical chemical and allowed to flow freely about his shoulders. Katsuki couldn't resist and raise a hand to touch a strand of it. Silky and smooth to the touch, he automatically ran a hand through to the back and met no resistance. A smirk appears on his lips. He'd forgotten how that had felt. Ever since working for Blue Boy, the page boy had kept the habit of tying his locks up even while off duty although he prefers it loose most times.

He looks down at the rest of him and felt more than slightly out of his element. Even though he was covered from the neck down, Katsuki was completely naked underneath except for a pair of pantaloons cinched loosely at his ankles that was made of the same material. The layers of silk, though altogether a weighty fabric was opaque at best and the page boy bet, with the right lighting, see through as well.

Katsuki felt so exposed. The waist high slit the tailor added to either side of the caftan didn't help either. Thank goodness for the pants even though they barely hang on to his Apollo's belt. He'd made sure the silk ties were securely fashioned around his hip just in case. It was somewhat obscene if someone were to raise the caftan. They would find his pubic hairs peaking above the waistline.

Too embarrass to think about that part of his attire, Katsuki shook his head as if to clear it. One of the stylists presented him with a pair of white silk slippers that has the toe-end slightly retroflexed. Giving the other a nod in thanks, Katsuki took the proffered items and stepped into them.

Just in time too it would seem. The secretary has reappeared as quietly as he had left. The stoic man tilted his head to the side and gave the page boy a critical once over. The feeling of being too exposed came back with a vengeance. Katsuki, unsure of himself, quickly reverted back to his page boy training and place both arms to his side and duck his head in deference.

Moments later, Katsuki heard the steady clip clop of the man's footsteps approach him. And like before, his chin was raised by a well-manicured hand that was oddly soft to the touch.

"You clean up well."

Surprised by the compliment, Katsuki took a moment longer to stammer out a reply.

"Th— thank you, sir."

The secretary gave a firm nod of acknowledgement before the man removes his hand then gestures for Katsuki to follow him.

"You may call me Kirishima-san. I'll brief you enroot to the awaiting limo."

In page boy mode, Katsuki absently bob his head every now and then in confirmation of the other's instructions. His training helped somewhat in alleviating him of his nervousness.

"Please walk beside me. As a host, you need not follow behind Asami-sama or anyone else for that matter. That is something you must correct yourself while at the Gala. You are not to serve but be served. Please conduct your manners with reservation and your conversations to a minimum. Asami-sama does not expect you to convey any form of affection towards him. However, your cooperation in the appearance of a fateful escort requires a certain amount of flirtation. Will you be comfortable with this?"

Katsuki took a moment to digest the secretary's meaning before he gave a hesitant nod in affirmation. In receiving the expected answer, Kirishima-san continues without pause.

"My employer does not expect you to fulfill the letter of agreement that is expected of Okamoto-san."

They stopped right at the private entrance of the Riad where the running limo stood out amongst the lush vegetation composed on the edge of the driveway.

"Furthermore, do not be alarm if Asami-sama disappears from your side. I shall locate you when the time comes for us to depart. In the meantime, feel free to enjoy yourself. Compensation for your full cooperation will be meted out accordingly, Katsuki Kyousuke."

Upon saying his name, the secretary turn towards him and gave Katsuki a long measuring look. He approaches the page boy much too closely as decorum dictates. Katsuki was about to freak out majorly when the man presents a small black velvet box towards him. Wary of the content, he arches a brow at the secretary in return.

His suspicions was met with amusement instead. Kirishima-san actually smiled before he open the box and took Katsuki's breath away. The singular piece of filigree gold earpiece was beautifully crafted and look delicate to the touch.

"As a token of our appreciation, Katsuki-san."

He dared not touch the expensive jewelry. Appreciation or not, Katsuki felt like he was being bought somehow. It didn't sit right with him while he's being gifted Abe-kun was lying sick in bed.

His worries must have shown on his face for Kirishima-san move his deceivingly soft yet strong hand to smooth out the crease on his forward.

Shocked by the intimacy of such an act, Katsuki sucked in a breath.

"Okamoto-san will be well taken care of I assure you. Now please allow me to show you how to wear this piece."

Dumbly, the page boy within nodded without thought.

Kirshima-san wasted no time and brushed Katsuki's hair behind his right ear then proceeded to adorn the earpiece for him. The brief touch cause a shiver to run down his spine.

"It suits you quite well, Katsuki-san. I believe you will do nicely."

His skin flushed instant pink with his response. "Um, I thank you Kirishima-san."


End file.
